Choices
by aimless.heart
Summary: Natsu makes a wish that he might regret. Lucy doesn't know. What happens when he has to choose between his two most important people? Maybe going to alternate universe will influence that answer. NALU! Slight language.
1. The Wish

**Hi guys, I'm back! This story came in a strange dream I had last night and just had to write! I hope you enjoy it! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Though I wish I did...**

* * *

"Aw man, this sucks!" Natsu said, crossing his arms along his broad chest and sticking out his bottom lip. He wasn't in the happiest of moods after, yet another, failed attempt in trying to find Igneel.

He got a hint from some client that Team Natsu worked for last week after defeating this rinky-dink dark guild called Shadow's Claw. It wasn't too hard since there were only about 20 members. The client said he saw a 'large' and 'fierce' red beast in the forest near Hargeon Town, but it turns out… it was only a mere Vulcan.

_'Damn bastard can't tell a dragon from a Vulcan!'_ Natsu brooded with melancholy thoughts while narrowing his eyes at the ground and kicking a pebble.

"Natsu cheer up! At least we can have fun while we're here!" Lucy squealed in excitement as the three trod along the street in the bustling town.

Happy agreed only with the nod of his head, flying above the pair in silence. He knew better than to bother Natsu after these types of situations…however… Lucy didn't. It also didn't help that she wasn't planning on giving up her goal of improving the pink-haired mage's attitude anytime soon.

She ran ahead of her teammates and clasped her hands in joy. Her eyes sparkled and gleamed while they rolled over various shops and crowds of people. One thing with Lucy is: she will never lose her excitement for travel.

"If what you call 'fun' is disappointment, be my _guest_. Go have some 'fun'." Natsu spat back, annoyed of how positive she was. Can't she just leave him to sulk in peace?

This was the first time Lucy had ever gone to look for Igneel with Natsu and she has to think: what a downer he is! This Natsu isn't even Natsu! She couldn't believe how he hasn't even cracked a **single** smile the entire walk back and peered over her shoulder at the boy with contrite eyes.

"I thought **he** was supposed to be the happy one…" She mumbled under her breath. Lucy put her pointer finger on the apex of her chin while walking along side the pyro and furry exceed, trying to figure out a way to make Natsu feel better.

"Come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants lets go! Stand up straight." Lucy reached for the boy's slumped form as they wadded through the crowds of people on the cobblestone walkway. Wrapping her thin, pale fingers around his wrist, she started to pull the dragon slayer in an attempt to go have some, as Natsu put it, 'fun'. But he only jerked away at her touch, nudging her hand off his arm.

Ok, he _needed_ to calm down. He _really needed_ to calm down. It wasn't her fault that he hadn't found Igneel. That means there is no point in acting this way towards her. She didn't do anything wrong! It's… not her fault… not… her fault.

He sighed, immediately sorry for his actions. "You go ahead I'd rather go home. Even if it means… the t-train." He gagged at the end of his sentence, feeling a bit queasy. Natsu plus a train equals disaster and a new pair of shoes for Lucy.

"Stop it, Natsu now you're getting on my nerves… LETS GO!" She stomped her food and forcefully straightened her arms at her sides trying to glare the young mage into happiness. The attempt was a complete failure.

'_Hmm maybe if I suggest_…'-"Oh! I see a vendor! Lets go get some food! Come on!" Lucy said, smiling devilishly, knowing his secret. Well- it's not much of a secret, knowing he had an appetite; just knowing when to use it against him was a secret weapon of its own. She patted herself on the back for this great idea. It was foolproof, impervious, an-

"Can you just get it for me?"… ineffectual. Natsu wasn't even phased by the word 'food' like he normally was. He just plopped down on a rickety, old park bench and stared at his feet, completely unaware of the dumbfounded girl in front of him.

Natsu really didn't feel like boarding the train ride to hell anytime soon and was just done for the day. He just gave up, not on finding Igneel of course! But today was one of _those_ days. The frustration was welling up inside of him and he really just didn't want to do _anything_.

"Ugh, fine. If you'd rather wallow away in you're own pity, _fine_…" She took a deep breath and sighed, knowing it was going to be a very long, and depressing ride back home for the three of them. "Flame ramen?"

"Yeah..." Natsu said, his head falling into his calloused hands.

Lucy smiled softly and started to walk away towards the vendor. "Ok, flame ramen and a fish coming up!" She stopped herself with a jolt as soon as she was about 20 feet away, enough for the pair to hear her clearly. She put both of her hands to her hips and paused, gazing at the poor boy and contorted her features in inscrutable manner.

He was kinda already depressed. Was she just going to yell at him and make it worse!?

His melancholy thoughts were set free when she let out a giggle and uttered, "I'll be right back but when I do get back, you better be the same old stupid Natsu!" She put two fingers up to her eyes and pointed them back directly at Natsu. Then she walked away, leaving Natsu a view of the back of her head, her blonde hair swaying side to side with her weight.

His mouth curved upwards for the first time that day. "Alright… _weirdo_" he chuckled as a warmness overtook him.

"You liiikkke herrr~" Happy said with the roll of his tongue.

"Can it!" Natsu grumbled._ 'To think those were the first words he said on this damn trip!'_ Sighing, Natsu shrugged off his thoughts and went back to being the hot mess he was."I just wish we found Igneel…"

Happy's mood took a downward spiral as he muffled an "A-Aye…" through his dry throat and looked at his partner with glassy eyes.

"I'm… gonna go help Lucy with the food." He looked back at the blonde who was trying to balance the weight of about 30 cartons of food that were threatening to tumble down on the girl any second. At first the pyro thought he was just being a caring and considerate friend, but then quickly dismissed that thought as he finished his sentence. "…she might eat it all!"

Natsu couldn't help but let a grin slowly creep back onto his face.

When Happy left, a small and shriveled woman walked over to Natsu and stole his seat next to the fire dragon slayer. '_Man does she look like a prune!' _Natsu thought to himself, trying to obscure his laughter and failing miserably.

The elder joined him in his laughter, knowing well that it was directed _at_ her. '_Funny, huh? Well, we will see whose laughing!_' she retorted back internally.

"Haha, I overheard you boys talking and my, my what a cute little family we have here! I assume that is your wife over that way?" The lady said gleefully, pointing a feeble finger at the pair who juggled falling cartons and catching one by one in the nick of time. All this while Lucy complained why she even bought it all in the first place.

Natsu immediately averted the old woman's gaze and stood on his feet, blushing furiously.

"Ugh, I don't know what y-you're talking about lady. That's m-my friend Lucy and my other friend Happy." He said, pointing at the two in question. "Why are you s-saying that crap cuz it all isn't t-true!" he stuttered.

_'I got him…' _the old "prune'" thought as her grin turned sour. "Oh, I don't know never mind me... just an old lass…. Say, I heard you talking before about wishing you found someone. Is that correct?"

Natsu sat down as fast as his body could allow him, easily rivaling Jet's speed. "Yes! I want to find my father, Igneel! I just wish that we had found him…" He clasped his hands on his lap and shifted his weight to the edge of his seat, letting his eyes roam the ground.

"You miss this father of yours very much, don't you? Ah, I could fix this whole mess in a jiffy. _I could take you to your father…_"

His eyes widened as his body froze in shock. "YOU CAN?! COME ON LADY LETS GO!" Natsu tried pulling the gray-haired woman out of her seat and began to run, but the woman wouldn't budge.

"Nuh, uh, uh. It isn't quite that simple. It also requires pay. 100,000 jewels should do it." She held her hand out to the pink-haired man, impatiently waiting for jewels to arrive.

_'Luce is gonna kill me for this… it's her rent money! But it's also my food money…. Anyway Igneel is more important and she'll understand!' _Natsu thought as he rummaged through his pockets with his tongue poking out of his closed lips. "Ah hah! Here you go, lady!" he exclaimed as he slapped the money into her fragile hands. He may be on a stick later, but if it was for Igneel, she would forgive him. He was sure of it.

"…Perfect… Now, lets begin." She snapped her fingers and everyone around him paused what they were doing, as if commanded by a television remote.

Natsu saw Happy and Lucy, still fumbling with the endless amount of cases of food back to where they were sitting. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw both had huge smiles across their features and were happily walking together in-step. He just stared at his partners. They were so special to him and he is eternally grateful they get along.

He started to look around the park, noticing the other residents of the town going about their daily business. A father was carrying his daughter on his shoulders and in return, she held onto his neck in a tight and loving embrace. Both of them laughed like crazy while the assumed mother stood behind and watched the scene unfold with a red tint across her cheeks and with warmness in her eyes. Another couple was buying some food at the farmer's market over by Happy and Lucy. The young woman was inspecting the food before purchasing it while the man beside her, assuming it's the husband, gazed at her lovingly; knowing she was his and he was hers. Then there was another little family by the swings. Two little kids were playing tag while their elder grandparents watched them play a little ways over, on another park bench. The woman's head rested on her partner's shoulder as he read the daily paper. Watching all these people made him realize something that he hadn't ever really thought about before… something… more than nakama…

Now that he thought about it, they were like a family… almost too much like a family….

"Oi, young man we are beginning!" Natsu turned back to face the impatient woman, who now had set up a crystal ball, table and chairs in the street, unbeknownst to him. She literally pulled it out of thin air!

The woman shut her eyes and whispered, "Now, close your eyes tell me what you most desire and I will grant this wish to be true."

He let his eyelids shut and the words flow out of his mouth uncontrollably. "I wish I found Igneel in Hargeon." Natsu whispered hopefully, "Please…Please work." as he gripped the fabric around his neck, given to him by his father.

"Open your eyes, child." The elder said nonchalantly.

As his onyx orbs fluttered open, he saw the images in front of him fly away from his view. It seemed as if all the people were made of little grains of powder, flying into the air, swirling and dancing in the wind.

The last thing he saw was Lucy's beautiful face before his eyelids were to heavy too bare, so he unwillingly let them shut.

_'W-what… is happening? Lucy! Happy!'_

"L-Lucy… H-happy…" He whispered, twitching in his sleep until he heard… a man?

"Natsu my boy, what are you dreaming about?" A deep and booming voice said with a chuckle, appearing out of the shadows of the little hut.

Natsu opened his eyes as he sat up on top of his bed made of straw and held his head. Running a hand through his pink locks, he looked down to see torn pieces of cloth of probably what once was his clothing along with his father: _Igneel the Fire Dragon._

* * *

**_Oooo..._ get ready! Thanks for reading and feel free to review! ~Lauren**


	2. Igneel!

**YOU GUYS ALL MADE ME SMILE! ALL YOUR REVIEWS/FAVORITES/FOLLOWS MEAN SO MUCH! THANK YOU! :) BTW I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

"I-Igneel… IGNEEL!" Natsu sat up and breathlessly addressed the scaly dragon before him. His eyes gleamed with joy and his heart pulsating erratically.

Tears formed in his eyes. His dad was finally in reach. He was sitting right there. He was actually with him. He, he could see him. He could smell him. He could touch him. His years of searching and then poof!

"I-Igneel…" Natsu whispered slowly creeping towards the dragon. He let the cloth of the blanket that sat atop of him slide off of his toned body, slowly making his way to his father.

Igneel gave him a curious eye, tilting his head. "Natsu, my son, what's wrong?" He sat nearby the young dragon slayer, curling his tail around his enormous body and resting his head on his long arms. He closed his eyes waiting for a response.

"I've finally found you." Natsu mumbled, reaching out a hand towards his father.

"Natsu? You're acting as if this is a new occurrence..." Igneel said, opening one eye to peer at the younger dragon slayer.

"Well… that's because I just found my Dad! Igneel! I'm so happy you're here!" Natsu breathed while stray tears flooded down his cheeks, now running towards the great dragon king. He threw his hands around the small part of Igneel's chin that he could embrace and squeezed him as tight as he could.

He couldn't believe his father, the man he had been searching for a myriad number of years, was sitting right before him. He just casually lay there, as if his presence was completely normal! He finally found him, but how?

Even though Igneel didn't really want to break Natsu's spirit this early in the morning, he still pulled the teen off of him and set him back to the ground with a sigh. "Natsu, you're acting even more strange than usual. I've been here with you for a while now."

Natsu lifted a brow at this. What did Igneel mean by a while…? "A while? That can't be true because I just found you now!" He retorted back, pointing a finger at his father.

"Natsu my boy what on Earth are you talking about? We have been living here for two years now in the East Forest. Anyway… your training starts in a bit why don't you g-"

"Igneel, where did you go?" Natsu asked shyly, gazing at Igneel with piercing eyes.

Igneel was caught off guard with Natsu's outburst. He never asked before this time... why all of a sudden now?

"I'm sorry, Natsu. We cannot discuss that." Igneel shook his head, creating a slight breeze.

"Why the hell not! You can't just get up and leave without saying goodbye and then not explain why!" Natsu screamed, shaking and wiping tears away at the same time.

He and his father use to be so close... what happened? He thought of his father as a great king, the one person- well- dragon he could trust no matter what. He wouldn't just betray his only son... would he?

"You wouldn't understand… I needed yo-"

"No, Igneel. I needed you." Natsu interrupted, more upset than angry with his father.

Igneel sighed and pulled his son close to him, for fear of letting go a second time. He knew how he felt and couldn't blame him, but he just wasn't ready yet.

"Natsu, my boy. I have never once stopped thinking about you." Igneel whispered in a heart breaking tone.

Natsu hugged him tighter, the old feeling of his scales becoming nostalgic. His cries slowed as Igneel formed a lop-sided grin on his features. "Igneel, I missed you."

"Good. Shows that your old man was some type of father." Igneel chuckled and watched his pink-haired pyro wipe the remaining drops of salt from his face with his thumb.

"Yeah, I guess." Natsu laughed back half-heartedly.

After that. they spent the rest of the day talking about what Igneel missed as Natsu grew older: the people, the battles, the guild.

"-and then I punched Gajeel in his stupid face! The end." Natsu stated with an air of triumph, posing like a warrior. It felt good to be able to brag to his dad. _Really good_.

"Uh, cool story my boy! Now, if you wouldn't mind, it is late and I need some shut-eye. Training starts 5a.m. on the dot." The dragon king said sleepily.

"Ok!" Natsu replied, enthusiastic about his first day of training with his father! Maybe it will be his time to surpass him!

"Goodnight, Natsu." Igneel whispered, half-asleep.

"Goodnight, … father." Natsu flopped onto his bed, well, his straw, and rolled himself underneath the covers. Everything was perfect. He wondered if everyday will be as good as today.

* * *

"Alright. Get up Natsu! Lets go train now!" Igneel said, walking over to Natsu's sleeping form.

"Happy, Lucy… five more minutes…" He muttered, turning on his other side.

"Natsu…" Igneel poked him with his talon, earning a groan from the boy.

Another tap: another groan.

_Again._

_And again._

_And again._

"God of the mighty earth! I don't have time for this!" Igneel muttered, stepping back a bit.

He sucked in a deep breath and let out a roar that could, most likely, uproot a tree. Not his loudest... but sure enough ear-piercing.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu rocketed up and held his bleeding ears drums.

"Well, you wouldn't get up." Igneel stated, walking out of their hut.

"So… you make my DRAGON EARS bleed? Emphasis on DRAGON EARS FOR HEARING! I COULD GO DEAPH!" Nastu followed and grabbed his ears once again. The ringing was finally fading.

Though, Igneel didn't bother turning around. "Testing… testing. Testing, 1, 2, 3?"

"Wha…?" Natsu said, letting his arms return to his sides.

"You can hear, can't you?" The red dragon said with a smirk, coming into a clearing of trees.

Natsu scoffed. "You…you-!" he started.

"You have no comeback. I win!" Igneel started laughing at his son's frustration and inability to lose. He guessed he should teach him when to give in.

"N-no fair! Who says I didn't!" He stomped his foot in a child-like manner.

"I did."

"And who are you, dragon breath?" Natsu snickered.

"The winner."

Natsu eyes went wide and then he scrunched up his features. "W-Whatever…!"

"Natsu…" Igneel turned around to face his son. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too, pops!" Natsu started to laugh and… and it finally felt like everything was normal, well, except for one thing…

"I would like you to practice that new technique I ta-"

Before Igneel could finish his sentence, Natsu ran out of the small hut, realizing what was missing. "I GOTTA TELL HAPPY AND LUCY!"

"… taught you last week…there he goes again…" Igneel said and put a talon to his face. "Ahhh what did I do wrong?" Sure, he did leave him alone as a boy in the middle of the forest without any sense of direction but that didn't mean it caused _this_ to happen… did it? He put his 'realization' aside for now as he dozed back off, wondering why his son was such a hardhead.

* * *

"Hey everyone! I found IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted as he slammed open the guild doors with a gleeful smug on his face. He marched in and went straight into bloodhound mode, sniffing for a familiar scent of vanilla and another of fish.

"Yeah, yeah, Natsu. You tell us everyday; get over it already!" Cana shouted from the back of the guild, hugging a barrel of booze.

"NO, I JUST FOUND HIM TODAY! WHERE ARE HAPPY AND LUCY!?" He ran to the drunken woman frantically, swinging his head side to side looking for his prey.

"Jeez, calm down Natsu! And yes, I'm sure you found him right next to you like you do everyday when you wake up from bed-y bye." She snorted, flinging her head backward.

"Here Natsu! I'm here!" Happy said as he flew up to the avid man who greeted him with a flash of his white canines.

"Oi, what do you mean 'Where are Happy **and** Lucy?' We don't have a Lucy here." Gray shouted from another table, pant less. Natsu whipped his head around to meet his icy gaze.

"Cut the crap stripper and tell me where she is! I need to talk to her!" Natsu spat and swiped his hand in front of his body, gesticulating his growing impatience. Did that stupid ice princess have to extinguish his good mood so quickly? Why couldn't he just give him an answer instead of being such a dumb-ass! "What do you mean 'Where are Happy **annnd~** Lucy'?" Natsu muttered the last part in a tone of mockery, crossing his arms. Tch… idiot. How could someone be so stupid?

"Who are you calling a stripper, flame brain!" Gray stood up out of his chair and flung it backwards, causing the guild to embroil.

"The talking underpants, dumbass." Natsu retorted, running up to Gray with a balled fist. Gray let out a grunt doing the same.

"Halt!" A figure approached the two idiotic mages with a truculent glare etched onto her face, daring them to continue. Why did these two always have to cause such a ruckus!

"E-Erza…" They stuttered in unison with fear crawling up their bodies, causing both to tremble.

The redhead took a deep breath before speaking. She had to be patient with these two whether she liked it or not. Which she really _did not like_. "Natsu, who is Lucy? There is no Lucy in our guild."

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana shouted while she snorted, taking a sip from her favorite barrel of beer.

The naked ice mage screamed mortified as he searched desperately for his dispersed articles of clothing.

"Yes there is and WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP ALREADY YOU'RE GETTING ME ANGRY! THE JOKE'S OVER!" Natsu shouted with recrimination. He really hated how they were toying with him. They were really rapt into whatever prank is going on here but it won't fly by him undetected. Joking about Gray's face or Cana's drinking is one thing, but completely obliterating Lucy's existence as a 'joke' was another.

"Natsu… they are telling the truth and what has gotten into you?" Mira asked, dropping her task of waitressing and joining the conversation. She continued her train of thought as she sparked a theory in the back of her mind. Could it be…? "There never was any Lucy here unless you mean…"

"Lucy of the Heartfilia Clan?" Levy interrupted, having already figured out who he was after and not bothering to take a glance above. She was as curious as the rest of why he had business with her.

"YES LUCY HEARTFILIA, NOW WHERE IS SHE! I HAVE TO TELL HER I FOUND HIM!" Natsu shouted in haste, running over to the blunette who currently had her nose in a book. He already spent enough of his time dealing with them and it was getting pretty ridiculous. Even Levy and Mira are in on it! Today of all days to pull something like this!

"O-okay… flame brain." Gray said, gravitating towards the chair he had thrown across the room earlier. Once he found his place, he sat down and kicked up his legs onto the table and slapped his knee, all the while… cackling? "HAHA! Your must be a serious dumbass if you think she would come here. Of all places a rich heiress would go!"

Natsu turned to the ice make wizard and as dumbfounded as he was, still made his way back across the guild in a flash. His confusion quickly turned into anger as he grabbed hold of Gray by his shirt, lifting him up to the ceiling one-handed. "What the hell are you talking about! You should know more than anybody how Lucy loves it here and she loves all of us! You all should know! We are her nakama! Her family! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER HER!" He spat, throwing the boy's body into a set of tables and chairs.

"NATSU ENOUGH!" Erza rebuked, letting her arm clamp down onto the pyro's shoulder with a thump. She spun his limp body towards her and handed him the daily paper that laid on nearby table. "Take a look at this."

He took the paper and clutched it with both hands, scorching the ends of the flimsy layers with the flames that now danced in his hands.

"What the hell is this crap!" He shouted inimically, starring down at his beloved teammate who was in the most elegant of dresses beside a man who was the image of sophistication. He wore a red suit and blue sash across his chest. He sat in a chair, similar to ones of royalty, on the left of her as she stood up beside him with her arms at her sides. There was no smile from either party but what Lucy did have… _was a ring on her finger_….

"That… is Lucy Heartfilia. The woman engaged to the rich duke of Bellinkaton, Duke Ryu." Erza said lowly and gesticulated a seat beside her for Natsu to take. He refused as he clutched his head with both of his hands.

"N-No… she's apart of Fairy Tail… m-my partner… how could this happen! No, this is all fake good one guys! Come on out Luce…" How could this be happening? How could they not know Lucy let alone Lucy being engaged! No, no. This was all- it was all- all….

He collapsed onto the floor and let his racing mind take over his body. People circled around him but he could care less. How could this even be possible? He tried to make the best sense out of it as possible, but… somehow it all seemed too real.

Happy was the first to try and shake the mage out of his thoughts. He flew up beside him and plopped right down next to him, trying to get a glimpse of his face that was now hidden by his draping bangs. "N-Natsu… are you alright?"

"Who me? I COULDN'T BE ANY GODDAMN BETTER!" He slammed his fist against the hard wood and dashed out of the guild. His goal: to find Lucy.

* * *

"Miss Heartfilia has escaped her room! Close the entrance and exit pathways! We mustn't let her get away!" A guard shouted as he discovered the one room that should never be empty, vacant. Down the halls of the great Heartfilia mansion, the troops marched frantically looking for the young and beautiful heiress. But little did they know, the blonde had already escaped and had the aid of her comrades at her side.

"Hah suckers… that won't do any good…Open Gate of the Maid… Virgo!" She snickered, running as she yanked a key off her belt and formed a bright light, letting her comrade step through the bridge between the real, and spirit world.

"Yes, Princess? Is it time for my punishment?" Virgo bowed before her 'master' and put her hands out towards the blonde.

"N-NO! Hurry and get me outta here!" She spat a bit taken back from her random outburst which she should probably get use to at this point.

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo put an arm under the bend of her legs and the back of her neck, holding her as they descended into the ground.

She snuck under the gate with ease. As she heard the harsh sound of the metal clouting the stone passageway, she smiled and took it as the perfect opportunity for her escape. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! ~ Lauren**


	3. The Missing Mark

**So sooorrryyy~! I was kinda like dead for a while. Here is another chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Lucy! LUUUUUCCCCY~!" Natsu's determined footsteps rang through the small town like a phone in a silent house. He cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting the blonde's name sanguinely, over and over again.

Completely oblivious the odd looks he got from the surrounding townspeople, he began to scale the buildings and hung on the side of a pipe railing, shouting her name yet another time; and with no success, he hopped down back onto the ground with a 'pmf' sound from the soles of his sandals. He whispered her name softly in defeat and ran a hand through his spikey pink hair.

Those guys did say she was in Hargeon…right?

"Natsu, why are you looking for the heiress- I mean-Lucy… Lucy?" Happy inquired, growing tired of trying to keep up with the energetic man. I mean, out of anyone in the world, why would it be the heiress? It made no sense why he would go to such lengths to find her. They've been at it for hours!

At the mention of her name, Natsu grew warm inside and his stomach did a happy flip, yet he didn't know why. "She's my best friend and partner! That's why!" He gave his friend a gleeful smile with flashing canines and bright cheeks as he began to run down a new street in the port town.

Then it grew silent between the two to the point where you could only hear the fabric of Natsu's pants rubbing together as he ran, along with his racing heartbeat and occasional fits of laughter rumbling in his chest. He was gonna find her and tell her the best news ever!

"O-Oh…" Happy stammered, his eyes lowering to the ground that rolled underneath his wings that was now a slower pace.

The pyro skidded to a stop, noticing his friend's dampened mood. He put a hand on top of the exceed's head, rustling his blue fur affectionately. "Best human friend that is! You're number one buddy!" He declared with a thumbs-up.

Happy's eyes lifted and a smile crossed his features. He rocketed into the air at max speed and let out a giggle. This is the first time he has gotten to spend time with his foster father since he is always training with Igneel and not him. He always seemed to come second and now that he said that, it made him glad that they could have these moments again. His smile grew all the more warmer. "AYE SIR! But-"

Natsu stopped abruptly, cutting off his other partner's words and said, "LUCY! I smell her…" He soon began to sprint in haste, following the scent of vanilla perfume that the blonde never forgets to wear.

On his way, he knocked over a small woman like a bowling pin; her knee coming into contact with his stomach and his elbow digging into her side all the while knocking them both down. Boy, was he glad it wasn't any lower or…

"OW!" She winced, holding the back of her head with one hand and her bloody knee with the other. She closed her eyes, almost wishing the pain away. She wasn't as lucky as everyone thought she was.

Natsu himself was a bit shaken up by the contact. He laughed sheepishly at the girl he was tangled up with and rubbed the back of his neck. A faint blush from embarrassment making his cheeks glow a healthy pink.

He couldn't see her face from her hooded cloak, but he knew there was a smile plastered on it. He knew because she started to laugh before quickly stifling it with a freshly manicured hand. A bright pink lacquer carefully painted on her nails. Ah, that was Lucy's favorite color. Wait… LUCY! He had to find her!

Hey… is it just him or is the scent growing stronger?

In a flash, he shot up from the ground and extended a hand towards the unlucky victim that was still on the floor. "Sorry mam! Let me help y-"

"I-It's okay! I got it! Gotta go now! Thank you! Bye!" She scrambled to her feet with her black cloak thrown over her shoulders and was just about to escape unnoticed until the pyro reached for her arm, successfully grasping her wrist.

Dread was filling her gut as she felt his hand clench onto her wrist. Of course this would only happen to her and at such a quick pace! Found out already. Great.

She muffled, "Shoot." right before the dragon-slayer fueled up enough courage to spin her around. He knew that voice. "Wait! LUCY!?"

"The heiress..." Happy echoed.

She immediately grabbed Natsu by the scarf and put a finger to his mouth, momentarily quieting him. "SHH! Come with me!"

"Pwt, Wushy!" ("But, Lucy!") He muffled, but winced at the daggers she sent his way. Man, he was right when he had said it the first time and is still right to this very day. Erza II... lives...

Fearfully, he let her drag him across the pavement and into a semi-lit alleyway. He noticed Happy was no longer behind him. Maybe he was so scared of Erza II that he flew away...

When she got to her destination, she leaned in close to the boy while laying a lingering hand atop her hood; hesitating to relieve herself from the unnecessary weight. Eventually giving into her own request, she pinched the top of the hood and looked both ways just before letting the fabric fall onto her back. She was not going to get found out again. "How did you know… it was me?"

He grinned and proudly tapped the apex of his nose. "That's easy! I could smell you!"

She furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes. What is that suppose to mean and how did that even come close to answering her question!? All she could do was choke out an "O-okay…" with a nod, a little worried about the man's sanity.

"Guess what Luce! I found Igneel!" He threw his hands into the air, much like a child when they received what they wanted for their birthday or on a cool Christmas morning.

"Um… that's great-uh… dude? Now that the attention that you brought to us has simmered down… I'll take my leave… okay?" She whispered, raising the same hand up the return her hood to its former position.

He grabbed her wrist in mid-air, making it impossible to complete her motion. "Luce where are you goin' and why are you calling me dude and WHY AREN'T YOU EXCITED!" He grabbed her other arm and raised them into the air, waving them side to side and jumping happily up and down.

"Well one: I don't know where you got Luce from. Two: I'm going to look around away from you. Three: I DON'T KNOW YOU SO PLEASE LEAVE ME BE!" She tried to break his grip on her left wrist but it wouldn't budge! Damn muscle head!

"B-but Luce!" His grip hardened and his lip trembled.

"I'm sorry I just don't know you…" She whispered softly and somehow... she wanted to console him... tell him everything was alright and deep down, part of her... wanted to know him too.

He lifted up her hands to his eyes, noticing a missing guild mark and her oversized engagement ring. At this, his onyx orbs widened and he threw her hands back to her sides. Rage bubbling up in his system. "Where is your guild mark! Who did this? I swear I'll kill them!" He spat enraged.

She took a slow, small step away from the boy in fright with her own eyes widening.

"Listen, I'm very sorry… I just… I just don't know-"

"But we are partners… I brought you to Fairy Tail… it's me… Natsu…"

She gasped at his eyes. They told her a story of sadness and loss; like hers. She didn't want to give up on him too easily but she couldn't bare to lead him on only to find out she was the wrong one he was looking for.

"Fairy Tail? Partners? I'm sorry...but I have to leave... Goodbye, Natsu." She mumbled, scratching her arm sheepishly and turning away from the dragon slayer

"DON'T GO PLEASE!" He lurched at her, snaking both his arms around her own.

"Let go of me! Get off!" She panicked and screamed.

He had her tight, but not as tight as before so the blonde eventually escaped his grasp by wiggling restlessly out of it.

She knitted her eyebrows together and narrowed her chocolate brown orbs. Out of breath, she growled a "Goodbye."

As she trod along the cobblestone way, he let his hand gravitate towards her form, only to reel it back hesitantly with longing eyes. Shakily, he retreated his had back to his side. He let her walk off, clicking her sandals with every step. He watched her plain, right hand ball the edges of her hood and return it atop her head where her beautiful blonde hair laid. He was slowly losing her. Her retreating figure in the sunlight made him notice that she was meant to be in the light. That is where all good things belong… but he should be walking right there next to her.

He turned and walked his own path out of the alleyway, heading in the opposite direction. He decided to go to the only place where he seemed to be the happiest other than the guild, a place where he could laugh and smile, a place where he could be comfortable, a place where he could call home, and a place where he gets the best damn sleep.

* * *

**Can anyone guess where he is going? Feel free to review and thanks for reading! ~Lauren**


	4. Trouble on Strawberry Street

**Hey guys! I'm back~! It has been a while... *sweats nervously*... I've had a bad case of writer's block lately and a lot has happened in the past few weeks... but I have pulled through! This is wayyyy long overdue and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! I don't own Fairy Tail... but I wish I did. And btw... all of you guessed the right location! Haha congrats! I'm virtually hugging you all.**

* * *

As he was walking, he passed a blue ball of fur that was anxiously waiting for his arrival at the end of the alleyway. He sat behind the brick wall that encompassed the open space, fearfully mumbling something to himself every couple of seconds.

Pacing back and forth until the first glimpse of his savior, Natsu Dragneel, the exceed began waving his paws up and down furiously with wide orbs.

"NATSU! THAT WAS THE HEIRNESS. DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SOMEONE SAW YOU WITH HER OR- OR IF GUARDS WERE WITH HER OR IF SHE HAD SUPER SPY EQUITMENT TO ARREST PEOPLE OR-"

Natsu lifted him up without uttering a single word, palmed his head, and stored him between his bicep and ribcage.

"If…" He mumbled.

The pyro silently waded his way through the crowds of people that came in rippling waves. He didn't bother to look up into the eyes of whoever he happened to bump into or even show any sign of interest in apologizing. His mind… was elsewhere.

* * *

Once he got to his destination, he paused in front of the large stone building located on Strawberry Street. He took a deep breath and hopped up to the ledge of the large, four-cornered window and found it was locked. Happy followed the boy in suit.

He watched as the pink-haired man before him tried pulling the four-sided frame up again, but it just wouldn't budge. It felt like it was glued to the damn ledge! Damn it all!

With his frustration at its peak, he whipped a fist through the glass, causing miniscule fragments to dance all along the hardwood floors with a light chime.

When he entered, the room was dark; the only source of light shone from the, now broken and obscurely shaped, window he had purposely smashed to pieces. That single beam was enough for him to see that the apartment was completely empty, along with the scent of dust and **not** Lucy.

Happy stayed behind near the window, giving his foster father the space he seemed to need at the moment.

Natsu strode over to the part of the room where her bed would be located. A small smile stretched across his mouth at the open space. Man, did he always get the best sleep in that thing or what!

_"N-NATSU! HAPPY! GET OUT OF MY BED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy screamed after she had peeled back the comfy blankets of her bed after a long, hard day to find the two boys drooling all over he favorite pillow!_

_They awoke groggily, Natsu peeping one eye open, "Mmm… calm down Luce. Happy and I just wanted to have a sleepover is all. Just a little fun with the team!"_

_"Aye… too much yelling…" Happy pouted, snuggling back into the pillow._

_Lucy let out a groan and crossed her arms, starring daggers at the two. "Fine, but not in my bed. You go to the couch."_

_"But, Lucy~!" Natsu whined, hoping to be able to sleep in this wonderful, fluffy, comfy, god-like bed of hers! It was like sleeping on a cloud!_

_"No but's Natsu. Go." _

_"Bu-"_

_"Now!" She pointed towards the couch with a stern finger, her eyes locked onto her partner's._

_It was a war between eyes, brown against onyx. The first to break the lock each had would pout in defeat. Both narrowed their orbs. Not even being able to blink, each desperately clung onto whatever chance that had to win._

_Natsu balled his fists and let them massage his flaming eyes. It was definitely __**not**__ the good type of burn._

_"Meanie…" Natsu finally gave in with a sigh, knowing Mavis would never let him win a battle with Lucy. He reached for the nearest pillow and stored it between his ribs and bicep. The bed-head maneuvered his way out of he covers, untangling his limbs and hobbled his way over to the very awful, hard, uncomfortable, couch from hell. _

_"Now, goodnight, Natsu, Happy." Lucy shouted triumphantly from her bed, now cozily drifting to sleep. Her bed was the best, wasn't it?_

_"Night." Both groaned._

_In the middle of the night, Natsu awoke to the sound of a harsh string of shivers. He looked over by the window and of course, Lucy was laid right under it, the breeze sending icy blasts along her skin. She was only in a t-shirt and shorts… maybe he should warm her up? He can also get the chance to be in that heavenly bed again!_

_He climbed in next to the celestial mage, carefully lifting the sheets to keep her asleep. He instantly radiated heat that calmed her body. She let her weight shift next to him, to the warmth she craved. _

_"Mm…" She mumbled now at peace from the earlier winds of cool air._

_"Hah! She doesn't even know she actually likes it when I'm here with her. Weirdo." He whispered as he himself let his eyes flutter closed._

Then, to where her desk would be, where she wrote all of her letters to her mother and created her own stories. He remembered watching her work magic with the quill in her hand, going up and down the page so expertly.

_"Hey, Luce! Whatcha workin' on!" Natsu chirped, entering the mage's main room, watching her harried pace with close eyes._

_"KYA~! GET AWAY NATSU!" She jumped from her seat, unaware the pyro had even entered her house. When did that happen!?_

_"Why? Ahhh~ writing a story I see! Gimme!" He tore the pages from her shaky hands and started to walk in the other direction, only to have Lucy snatch it back up and hold it to her chest protectively._

_"NATSU!"_

_"Aw come on, Lucy!" Natsu said as he strolled back over to the mage in a care-free manner, a playful smile dancing onto his features._

_"NO!" She screamed, terrified of what he would do with it, holding onto it so tight the pages start to crease. The whole guild would probably make fun of her. He would probably show everyone in the world! Some guy all the way in Galuna Island would say, "Hey! It's the 'writer' girl!" and start laughing at her! She might even get arrested for such horrible treachery to writers everywhere! She pictured her mug-shot, hanging in every café and street corner she could think of, dressed in white and black stripes. In addition, she promised Levy would read it first! _

_There was no way she could let this happen!_

_"Would you rather me read it… or burn it?" He took a chance to get a glimpse of her, or what was left of her. She was as white as a sheet! He gave her a twisted smirk and glanced to Happy. "What do you think, buddy?"_

_"OOO! Read!" Happy yelled excitedly, clasping his hands together._

_Just as Natsu was about to reach for the papers clinging to her chest, she stood up silently with dim eyes. "How about I burn _you_."_

_Natsu and Happy shrunk back into the corner, shivers racking up and down their spines as her eyes spelled death to either choice. "A-ahh how about we don't d-do anything huh, Happy?" Natsu tripped over his words, mumbling panic-stricken._

_"Lucy's scary!" Happy shouted, hiding behind Natsu legs._

Next, he walked to the kitchen where they would sit and have breakfast together. Although Natsu and Happy usually came uninvited, the blonde always welcomes their company after a big huff about 'barging in and breaking and entering'.

_"You know, you two should really start asking for permission instead of just barging on in here all the time." The blonde said as the click of her slippers padded the floor, making her way to the breakfast table where the duo sat._

_"Aw, come on Luce! You always let us in anyway and this is like our hangout spot! It's like me and Happy's second home!" Natsu shouted light-heartedly, ready to devour all the food Lucy had on the stove._

_"Yeah, Lushi. We shouldn't even have to ask. This is ours!" Happy said, pulling a large fish out of his handy, green backpack._

_"This is _MY_ apartment the last time _I_ checked." Lucy muttered sarcastically, creating a whirlpool in her tea with her spoon. She left the table and abandoned her steaming cup when she heard to pop of the bread from the toaster._

_"Now Luce, I don't think you're right… I'm pretty sure this is mine." Natsu let out a yawn and kicked his feet up onto the table and leaned his head against his crossed arms. _

_"AH SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Lucy smacked his sandals off the table and set down a gorgeous breakfast before the hungry teen; eggs, bacon, toast, ham, sausage, pancakes, and even French toast! FRENCH! Man, did Lucy know the exact mood of his stomach or what!_

_"Ahaha! Look at Lucy's face! It's turning red!" Happy pointed out with his index finger, making a rather large vein pop out of the girl's head._

_"Happy, I swea- PSH HAHAHA!" Lucy let out a huge gust of laughter, almost knocking the two out of their seats from surprise._

_"Wushts so bunny, Wushi?" What's so funny, Lucy? Natsu raised an eyebrow questioningly with a mouthful of food._

_"N-nothing! Y-you just ha- haha- have a lot of food on your mouth… haha I'll get it." She reached for a napkin and dangled an arm over the table, gently dabbing the corners of the pyro's mouth with warm, chocolate brown eyes. Maybe her eyes were too warm… or was that just him?_

_"Oh, now Natsu's turning red! He likes her~"_

_"Oi, shut up! And Lucy, a man can wipe his own mouth." He muttered, whipping his head in the other direction to feel safe from the heat that erupted on his face._

_"Don't go all 'Elfman' on me now." Lucy giggled, settling into her chair and finally taking a first sip of her tea._

_"Aye! Everyone knows _I _am the real man in the guild." Happy raised a paw and jumped onto the table, flexing his 'manly cat muscles', as he calls them._

_The group burst into uncontrollable laughter, having a good start to the day._

Finally, he wandered into the bathroom, where she always had her make-up set up in perfect rows as well as her various bottles of perfume. It would all sit along the small counter top next to the large tub and sink.

_"Yo, Luce!" Natsu waved a pruiny hand at the girl in question, barely noticing the amount of surprise on her face through the thick steam. She dropped her towel in complete mortification._

_"N-NATSU! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!" She stuttered, trying to shield her eyes._

_"Uh, what does it look like? You have eyes." He said plainly, relaxing into the tub, soothing all his bruises and cuts in the hot water._

_"I KNOW I HAVE EYES, NATSU! I MEANT WHY ARE YOU IN MY BATHROOM! GO HOME I WANNA BATHE TOO~!" She stomped her foot and pouted, starring the boy and cat down and trying to use her telekinesis powers to lift them up and out._

_"Hop in then." He gesticulated towards the warm water and scooted to one side of the tub, enough for her to enter._

_"IN YOUR DREAMS, PERVERT!" The slam of a door was heard and she ran out, grumbling how she should start locking and flame-proofing all the entrances and exits of her house._

"Such a loud weirdo…" He whispered to no one in particular.

He looked at himself in the provided mirror above the sink. He held a bittersweet smile on his features until he saw something. No, no, no. More like _someone_.

His eyes widened and his jaw locked, his mouth forming a thin line as he swallowed a rather large lump in his throat, leaving him utterly breathless. _It couldn't be…_

There, just in the background, smiling as bright and warm as a star was the girl he had been searching for.

"Come on, Natsu! It's time to go on a mission!" Her voice echoed as she started walking closer and mumbled sheepishly, "Plus, rent is due…"

His mouth went dry and his, usually deep, voice came out as a stutter. "L-Lucy?" His attention was still absorbed into the mirror, five miles past shocked.

"We're gonna go adventure!" She giggled and his breath hitched. She went to snake her arms around his waist from behind and he, to return the embrace by laying his own hands atop of hers.

Only when he caught hold of his own arms, he realized he was imagining it all. His eyes were playing dirty tricks.

He squeezed his lids shut and balled his fists causing veins to pop and muscles to ripple. He arched his back and leaned over the marble sink, curling his fingers around both sides.

"SHAKE THIS OFF, NATSU! SHE'S NOT REALLY HERE!" he howled. He knew she wasn't here but then again came the recurring thought that she was there right next to him. Like always.

"She's not here…" he mumbled, bringing his hands to his temples. The words replayed in his mind, penetrating the layers that contained his doubts. He felt as if someone had taken hold of him by the throat and refused to let go. As if they were strangling him to see tears stream from his eyes. He stumbled into the living room until his knees grew weak and soon gave out, leaving the dragon slayer to tumble to the ground like a collapsing building.

Once regaining a bit of his composure, he slowly stood up and rested his head against a wall that looked like it had a crack in it. It resembled that of a jagged scar or lightning bolt.

He let his hand brush against the wall, just barely raising it into the air and formed a fist. Using as much force as he could muster, he let all of his emotions go into one punch, leaving a substantial sized hole in the dust. He left the edges of the gap sizzling with smoke forming clouds of gray from his flaming fist.

He sank to the floor again, kneeling and propping himself up with a single fist. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too... hard. Something he never though he would say.

He had heard a couple of screams through the hole he had created and on both the lower and higher level of the apartment complex. The shouts soon turned to whispers and slowly died off. The next thing the boy heard was footsteps. They were far too heavy to be Happy's, and he was still over by the window. Who could possibly want to come in here? Who else would dare enter Lucy's apartment anyway?!

The door burst open, almost off it's hinges, and a small hand gripped his scarf, choking the poor and surprised dragon slayer. The owner of the hand dragged him down the apartment stairs with ease, treating him like a sack of potatoes. They then threw him out onto the streets and listened to the squeal that escaped Natsu's lips as he landed face first into the dirt.

The mysterious figure watched as the boy coughed and drummed a fist on his chest to satisfy his lungs that were screaming for oxygen. Who did this person think they were!?

The pink-haired mage rubbed his head wearily and looked up to see who the unlucky culprit was.

"OI! Who do you think you a-"

He reeled back as soon he caught a glimpse of the person who strangled him and was… to say the least… disgusted.

It had turned out to be a female. She was rather wide and a bit short. She wore a short red dress far too revealing for her own age, which looked about 65. Her body was adorned with jewelry, with bracelets crawling up her arms to the seashell necklace that met her mid-section. To top it off, she had a fur wrapped around her neck atop her necklace, and large, thick-rimmed glasses.

This woman had recalled faint memories for the pyro. He knew her, but… how?

"What do you think you are doing in this apartment complex, young man? I have been getting complaints from the surrounding tenants about hearing screams and banging. I don't want to see you here again!"

The woman scolded as she stalked back up the stairs, but as soon as she went to close the door, the mage had already caught its slamming, wooden bodice with his right hand.

He let his weight lean against the door so it would be enough to keep the lady at bay. She kept trying to push him out but with no avail, she gave into the man's demands with a grunt and a sigh.

With a face full of gratitude, he smiled down at the older lady and then it hit him. His eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. He did know this lady after all! "Hey, wait! I know you… you're… you're-!"

"I don't care if you know me! Good day and good riddance, young man!" She then proceeded to close the door. With the un-expectance of another trial in shutting the door and with all of Natsu's weight its wooden bodice, as it slammed he fell backwards yet a second time that day.

On the ground he whimpered, rubbing the sore spot on his head and mumbled, "You're… Lucy's landlady…"

"Wait, Natsu!"

"Huh?" He whipped his head around to catch a glimpse of a big blur of Happy, right before he flew into his muscled chest. The young exceed buried his head and hid himself between the boy's knees and stomach.

"H-Happy? What's wrong?" Natsu pulled him close and tightened his grip, looking side to side to see any type of threat that might've caused the poor exceed to cry out. Seeing nothing that could cause harm, he picked himself up and started down the street. He watched Happy quickly imitate his movements by walking down the street side by side.

After a long and deep silence, Happy mumbled few words under his breath that the dragon slayer had just barely caught. "I-I didn't want you to leave without me…"

Natsu stopped walking and the little exceed bumped right into the back of his legs, unaware of his sudden halt.

Natsu turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "And why would I ever do that Happy? We are a team!" Nastu shouted with a gleeful mug, despite his earlier feelings of loss. He continued, "I'd never leave _you_ behind."

Happy's canines were now visible along with the tracks of salty tears that ran down his furry little cheeks.

"Yeah…" Happy whispered, as if a small weight had been lifted off of his chest. "Anyway, Igneel is probably looking for you so I think you should go back."

"Oh yeah! Now I can train with him like old times! But this time I'll definitely beat him!" He said as he smugly flexed his arm and patted his bicep. "Igneel~! And why just me an- wait…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

He stalked up to a large newsstand, an elder commissioner welcoming him.

"Ah, hello sir! OH! Mr. Dragneel! What can I do for you today?" He said politely with a smile full of yellowed teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Nastu ripped down a magazine from the stand, glaring at it to make it explode.

"W-why that is you Mr. Dragneel…" The salesman said with a trembling lip as all the hairs on his body stood up straight.

"I KNOW THAT'S ME BUT WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" He seethed through clenched teeth as he began to scorch the edges of the glossy paper

that read, 'Strongest Trio in Fairy Tail! Complete with interviews of 'the' big three! Titania, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and your fired up dragon-slayer, Natsu Dragneel!

"W-well t-that's the s-strongest trio in F-Fiore… Team N-Natsu."

"There was never a team without her, and there never will be. This is TRASH!" He slammed the crispy papers down into the dirt and his heat radiated all the way to the salemans, causing beads of sweat to roll down his face.

"N-Now, Mr. Dragneel I-" He started but let his words go as the teen's head perked up as if something had caught his attention.

"Mr. Dragneel!" He shouted after him but he was already gone, leaving clouds of dirt in his wake.

He was running; running as if the devil was on his heels; as if his life depended on it.

And it pretty much did.

* * *

She walked through the town very quietly, careful not to draw attention to herself. She just had to go for a little while longer unnoticed and once that mental timer rings, she can finally live her life! A life that she chooses. One that she can have all to herself. One where her magic and new friendships can grow. And most of all, one her mother would be proud of.

The blonde let her eyes wash over various stores that sat in a straight line on the street until one caught her eye. It was a small pastry shop on the corner that had been, or looked like it had been, freshly painted a beautiful shade of pink, her favorite actually. The banner said, '_Strawberry Sweets'_ in an adorable cursive lettering. But at this point, that all didn't matter. She just knew she was ready to eat all of Magnolia and that her stomach was saying 'God yes'.

They had a vending cart in the front of the store, convenient enough for just an ordinary shopper. _Perfect_.

Her feet were traveling by themselves before she realized where she was going. It was as if there was some sort of magnetic attraction or invisible string that was pulling her closer and closer.

Her hungry eyes gazed down at all delicious baked goods that sat in neat, organized rows of five.

She reached out a quick hand to grab a piece of _divine_ looking strawberry cake, her bare arm becoming visible to the strangers.

**_Big mistake._**

* * *

**OOooooo major suspense. Remember this chapter... it has a major importance in the whole story! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! ~ Lauren**

**P.S. THE ANIME IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND I'M SO GLAD IT'S BACK! Ok, carry on now:)**


	5. A Sweet Surprise

**Wow! Hey everyone! Been a while... huh? Good news! I'm out of school and will be updating more often! I'm also working on a new story! It'll probably be up sooner or later... I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Why, hello, youngster! What might you be looking for?" An old smile greeted her from behind the counter. This guy seemed nice, but the unusual grin could creep a girl out.

Taken by surprise, she looked up and waved a dismissing hand. "Oh! Well, I'm just a little hungry is a-"

"H-hey, hey, hey. What've we got here?" A longhaired, scruffy looking man in long tattered clothing clamped his hand around her wrist and inspected her ring finger. You know… the one with the large-ass diamond on it. Stupid, stupid Lucy! She should've taken it off! Well, she would've if she knew how.

He turned a set of lazy, red eyes towards brown ones that widened in complete terror.

She couldn't go back. Not so soon. Not to that house and most certainly not to that _monster_ of a man.

Her father made sure the ring wouldn't come off and even installed a tracking device in it from the first time she ran away. He didn't trust her after that Hargeon incident. He found her in less than a week because she was caught by that stupid Bora guy. Her father paid a large amount of money to get her back from that stinking scouting agent, but that all didn't matter. He is always in it for the money; just like this marriage.

"U- Uh..." She tried retracting her hand, but it was as if the man's own hand was super-glued to her skin! "W-What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. As well as trying not to seem frightened by this damn bastard.

"E-excuse me, sir, but you cannot do t-that." The man behind the food stand stepped up courageously. What was he doing! He knew that this young rogue was more skilled than he… as well as intimidating.

But that didn't stop him.

"And why not, old man?" The bum growled, gleaming fearless eyes at the older-man in question.

The senior took a couple steps forward, careful not to come into close quarters with the rogue and stuck a finger toward himself. "B-because I am the owner of this store. And I told you to stop!" His voice sounded strained, Lucy noted. Beads of sweat started to wash over the man's face and Lucy was frightened that this man may go into shock or have a heart attack from the fear this bastard was causing him.

Lucy slowly reached for her bag where she kept her keys. On any other occasion, they'd be sitting right on her belt, but she had to keep a secret. She was one of the only celestial mages in the world!

She expertly dug through her purse without turning her head down to keep away felt everything but her keys at this point: sunglasses, water, her wallet, she even found her lip balm before her keys for god's sake! She needed to find them quickly before-!

He grabbed her purse and threw it across the street and stared with maniacal eyes. The contents of her bag spilled in a heap on the floor, noticing her keys fall out with a clang. "Nice try, little girl!" He now took Lucy by the neck, causing her to lose oxygen.

"Go pick that up and give it back to her!" The old man yelled a second time, this time coming even closer. He held up his wooden cane and aimed it right at the man's face. Even if he was afraid, he clearly didn't show it.

The mystery man chuckled and flung his head back, knocking the stick to the ground with the flick of his wrist. He was getting a kick out of what a geezer like him could possibly do to help the situation. "And what can the _owner_ do to _me_?" He spat, earning a half-hearted laugh from the senior.

"Well, I can call the guards." He cupped his hands around his mouth and let the sound of his voice reverberate throughout the small part of town. "Guards!"

"Oh, you mean these guards?" He walked over to the corner of the street, dragging Lucy along with him, and flung two young men, both bloodied and knocked out cold, out onto the hard stone streets. Their bodies looked beaten beyond recognition.

The owner let out a shriek of horror as Lucy's eyes went wide. "I had fun taking them out. Have any more? They are good practice."

The owner put his hands to his face and whispered, "Oh, oh my!" These boys were like sons to him; they were the only people he had left in his life. He couldn't let this all be for nothing!

He looked up menacingly with tears trailing down his cheeks. He picked up his cane and made his decision. "I'll help this woman then!"

He charged at the deadly consequences of his actions, but couldn't let an innocent girl get hurt right before his eyes. He wasn't that kind of man.

Lucy struggled to scream to the man, before he got hurt, and managing to only get two words out: "No, don't!"

Before long, he was tackled to the ground and blood came trickling down like rain on his wrinkled face, draining his color. His weapon was no longer at his side; it flew across the street with a bang. The wooden cane hadn't helped much, he guessed. A hand longingly reached toward Lucy while on the ground, but her captivator had whipped around and caught him, stepping on his hand with such shear force that it broke.

Lucy gasped. He was alight... right? H-he couldn't get hurt trying to protect her! That's just wrong!

"Old bastard doesn't know when to quit." He raised his foot again to stomp on the vulnerable chest of the man that tried to save her. This was so, so wrong. How could things like this happen in this world? She had to do something! At least say something!

"You let him go or you will regret it!" She breathed and furiously glanced up to meet his beady red eyes. The ocean was in her eyes, the bum could tell that much. Tears rolled down her cheeks in waves but he didn't seem to care. He was having fun!

Lucy started to shriek, but it was muffled by that evil scum's hand.

"Well… heh heh heh… we've got a feisty one. Somethin' as fine as that ring of yours comes at a price…" His eyes flickered, igniting like a fire, fueling a very despicable train of thought. This worried her as a satanic grin sat on his features.

"And… so do you. Your ass… might be a good price on the market. I could earn some real dough, _Heartfilia_..."

He knew her name? He knew she escaped? That means…!

He contained her between his bicep and chest, and she yelped in surprise, but he was smart enough to continue to cover her cries with his hand. She was trying to squirm her way out by kicking her legs, but to no avail.

"Shh, sweet-heart. Daddy'll find ya a good home." He smirked causing bile to rise up the blonde's throat.

His scent was like venom to her nose. He smelled of stale alcohol and garbage disposal with his greasy dark hair dangling in front of her face.

She needed to get to her keys! They were in her shoulder bag that the perverted bastard had flung across the street, causing all the contents in her bag to spill along the cobblestone. She will definitely be in hot water with Aquarius for this one…

She squirmed and squirmed until the lack of oxygen started going to her head. If only she had her keys in a handier spot! She was getting dizzy and had to act fast. Although she rather would not have, she let her teeth dig into the flesh of the perpetrator who cried out and reeled his hand back, shaking out the pain. Once he let his guard down, she swung a foot, sizzling with power, straight into the man's groin.

He laid flat on the ground, holding his sore spot. "HEY- YOU BITCH! …COME BACK HERE! I'LL – I'LL K-KILL YOU!" the man managed to squeak out in between gasps. He was red head to toe and shaking with anger. It also looks like she took off a bit of flesh when she took a nasty bite on his meaty, dirt-covered hands. Good. He deserved it!

Lucy started to breathe heavily, her heart pounding erratically. She could hear each beat ring in her ears. She left a dirt cloud trailing behind her, causing a factitious fog.

She was almost there, she was gonna unleash some real power on this dude! He better watch out and see what a real celestial spirit mage can do!

She closed in on her bag, almost in reaching distance until someone had laced their chubby arms around her waist, stopping her mid-sprint.

It turns out that crazy, perverted man had two other friends: fatty, and even more perverted man.

"Playing hard to get are we~?" The man from behind had whispered into her ear while tracing her chin with his grimy hands. His eyes trailed up and down her body causing her to shiver. Does anything work out for her, ever?

"What do you want with me!?" Lucy shook with anger, causing fatty to wince.

"Oi! What're you yelling for! The boss just wants to sell ya for some cash! Right, Hira?!" He huffed to the pervert next to him, whose name was apparently Hira. Chicks these days…

"Yeah, Tosh! Your body is pretty sweet, girlie… Nero picked up a fine one today. I may even keep you for myself for when I get bored…" Hira licked his lips seductively and brushed Lucy's hair from her face.

She shut her lids tightly, sensing the icy touch of his fingertips. She grit her teeth together. She couldn't bare to watch this happen to herself, to watch her tears shatter on the floor, to watch her new life disappear from her grasp.

"Please! Someone! HELP!" She cried. She knew it would be useless, but at least she could try. This couldn't be happening. Why? she couldn't help but think why bad things keep happening to her. Was it karma from something she did? It didn't even matter anymore. Her life was over before it even started.

"Aw, sweetheart, we are helping you. Now, this won't hurt a bit." Hira took out a needle that, inside, contained an anesthetic. "Tosh, would ya hold her still!"

She flailed her body all around and hot tears fell like rain, but 'Tosh' had a good grasp on her. She tried to kick anything she could, though her efforts proved useless.

Hira pumped a generous amount of liquid into her arm, which caused her to be in a dazed state, slowly drifting unconscious.

"That was easy enough. I wonder where boss is." He concluded, looking around the perimeter of the dark streets.

"I'm right here, dumbasses." He came from the shadows, nursing his bloodied hand and mumbling profanities.

"Hey, we caught the stupid Heartfilia like you said, Nero. She couldn't put up a fight without her keys really." Hira pointed towards Lucy, who was now limp in Tosh's arms.

"Excellent." Nero took the blonde from Hira's hands, her vulnerable form was thrown over his shoulder. "Lets get a move on before we get caught."

As the three turned to make a quick escape, an unexpected mage payed them a visit.

"Oi! You bastards have already been caught!" The trio turned to see a blurred form, right before Hira was punched square in the face, flying into the nearby trashcans.

"W-what the hell was that! Who is there?!" Nero panicked, whirling his head side-to-side.

"Someone who will teach you a lesson about hurting defenseless people." The voice spat like venom, eying their next victim.

"T-Tosh! Go check it out." Nero pointed with one hand and held onto Lucy with the other.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"You will not take another step further!" The toxic voice reprimanded, grabbing hold of Tosh and pinning him to a brick wall. Eventually, the bricks came tumbling down upon him and he was down for the count.

"H-Hira! T-Tosh! G-Get up and defend your boss!" Nero spoke shakily, intimidated by this mysterious force.

Hira and Tosh were of no use. Both of them were still on the ground and unable to move. He was speaking to unconscious bodies.

"Sorry, but… they are not available." He heard footsteps pad the cobblestone, slowly making their way towards him.

Fear crawled up his neck and his hairs stood up, though he refused to show fright after finally getting the richest and most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"What kind of coward attacks men without letting them see their face?" Nero questioned with words laced with poison, tossing Lucy aside to the ground, not giving it a second thought. "If it is the girl you are after, good luck trying to get her. In the end, you will end up as successful as the old man I beat earlier."

"Huh, that's comical. You think you have a chance of beating me after an innocent girl, none-the-less, one that is vulnerable to scum like you. You don't deserve another bat of the eye."

Scarlet locks swayed with each step until she came to a halt in front of the two bodies. Anger gnawed at her chest just looking at Lucy's inert body, as well as the old man's. Her breaths were barely heard, but the slow rising and falling of her chest proved, she was in fact, still alive.

"Oh~! I am shaking with fear." Nero mocked, putting up a fist. "Okay tough guy… lets go."

"It's about time you were ready."

* * *

"Thank you, Ms. Scarlet. I will take these three into custody. We will probably be here for a while questioning them and getting as much information as we can. Does the girl that was attacked need any assistance?" A policeman asked, pointing at Lucy who now sat on the street bench.

Erza turned back to the blonde who was twiddling her thumbs with her hood darkening her face. "No, thank you. I would be happy to assist her."

"Have a goodnight and thank you once again." The man tipped his hat and helped the old man, as well as his guards, into the train where they would be taken to the nearest hospital.

Erza walked over to the bench and took a seat right next to the celestial mage who had her keys tight in her hand. "You blacked out just before I captured those disgusting pigs: who call themselves men. Are you alright, _Ms. Heartfilia_?"

"Thanks, but I'm completely-" Her eyes widened in surprise as her breath hitched, I mean… did everyone know?! "Y-you know too? I thought it was just those guys but ple-"

The armored mage put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with pure honesty. "It isn't necessary to worry with me. I vow that I will not tell a soul; I promise you that. But, on the other hand, would you mind telling me why you ran away in the first place?"

Lucy nodded her head and began to explain. She guessed it was always alright to let her hood down. After feeling relieved of the unnecessary weight, she rubbed her puffy and bloodshot eyes and began her life's story. "I guess since you know who I am… you know about my marriage to Duke Ryu…?"

Erza nodded her head in silence, waiting for her to continue.

Lucy took a deep breath, ready to spill her guts to this complete stranger. Though, somehow, she had a sense of trust in this woman. After all, she did save her life. "I want to go out and live the life I want to live, not some life that is chosen for me as I watch it happen... I don't even love that stinking duke! If I marry, I want it to be the one I love!" She tightened a fist, clutching onto the hem of her cloak. "Especially not to that **monster**!" She cried out as sobs racked her body. He was evil but only she knew that. They don't know about him. Not a single bit. She sucked it up and let out a deep breath deciding to forget about the duke for the moment. That was why she was here anyway. "Ever since I was little, I've wanted to see the world and become a real wizard. As you see," Lucy lifted an arm and let her keys jingle while she held them in the air. "I am a celestial wizard. My father sends my friends, well, most people call them spirits, out on missions to earn money while I stay put in the Heartfilia Estate. This is the only way he will let me _actually_ use my magic... I don't like sending them out alone because... I'd rather be with them and fight as partners, like they are. They are my **comrades** not some money making machines. My mother was a celestial mage also... she spread her wisdom to me and it will stick with me until I die. She was... one of a kind..." Lucy's eyes lowered, remembering her mother. She knows this isn't what she wanted of her daughter. She wanted her to be capable, strong-willed, and happy. Lucy feared she was none of the above.

Erza's grip on Lucy's shoulder tightened. "I know what it feels like to lose a loved one, but you will find the strength to become everything they wanted you to be. Trust me, you will never be alone."

She thought back to the days of her childhood when she was enslaved for the work of the Tower of Heaven. She thought of Uncle Rob... she joined the Fairy Tail guild, just like him. She became a powerful wizard, if she does say so herself, just like he wanted her to be. Simon gave her this life also; told her to live on. She knows the pain of loss.

"Thank you, Ms. Scarlet, thank you." Lucy laced her arms around the bodice of Erza's armor, engaging a teary-eyed hug.

This was so new to Erza. She really didn't know what to do. No one really... **_hugs_** her... Her wide orbs were planted directly on the blonde whose head was currently resting on her shoulder. Slowly, she let her own arms wrap around this stranger that has so quickly touched her in a way she couldn't forget.

As soon as Lucy felt armor clad arms find a way to snake themselves around her back, her hold constricted even more.

After a few moments of silence, a gentle voice spoke out, "Please, Ms. Heartfilia, call me Erza." The scarlet haired mage had said while releasing her grip around the celestial spirit mage with a smile.

Lucy let out a soft giggle while brushing her bangs out of her eyes and wiping tears off her face with the back of her hand. "One condition: You have to call me Lucy."

"I think we have a deal then, _Lucy_." Erza stuck out a hand toward the blonde, who in return, graciously accepted.

"That's good to hear, _Erza_." She whispered softly and let a wink dance across her features.

"Now, how about some Strawberry Cake!" Erza's eyes gleamed with delight as she raced into the bakery, Strawberry Sweets, tugging a frightened blonde by the wrist; who didn't have the chance to answer.

* * *

His heels were on fire, literally, they were on _fire_. He raced through the dimly lit town taking unsteady breaths until he made it to his destination.

He walked into a mob of people, swarming like bees around the lines of police tape. He hoped over the yellow lines and passed the herd of people, entering the large and empty darkness of the night. He knows she was here and that she was in trouble. That much, he knew.

"Happy! Go scout from above!" He called for the blue fur ball; who did nothing but accept his wishes.

"Lucy… where are you?" He whispered, taking glances back and forth until he started to hear the rustling of metal chains and pounding footsteps.

* * *

"Good goin' Nero! You really tricked those guards into thinking we had another member!" Hira squealed, running alongside Tosh, behind Nero.

"Yeah, boss! You are so smart!" Tosh's deep voice boomed.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew that already! Now keep running before that red-head catches us!" Nero whispered a shout which the two complied to, speeding up their pace the slightest to be closer to their boss. He did stand the longest out of the two of them; a whole 2 seconds!

"Boss…" Hira stopped, taking glances at the surrounding buildings. "I-I think some-"

* * *

Three scents of men, blood, and metal reached his nose, but now, he knew two more things: One, all three of these men smelled like Lucy, and two, these bastards are going to be unrecognizable when he is finished with them.

He gradually slowed his pace and came to a halt, waiting for these good-for-nothing weasels with a flaming fist.

He heard them shouting from a small distance away.

"Good goin' Nero! You really tricked those guards into thinking we had another member!"

"Yeah, boss! You are so smart!"

"Yeah, yeah. I knew that already! Now keep running before that red-head catches us!"

"Boss...I-I think some-"

The trio of men crashed right into the chest of the pink-haired mage and fell to the ground from impact. In the darkness, he grabbed the one who carried the scent that held the thickest of Lucy's own. He took Nero by the collar of his dirt-covered, bloodstained shirt and raised him into the air, not giving a second thought to think if these characters were dangerous or not.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He spat with rage bubbling off his words. His eyes held a hostile gaze as his body became still, as if glued, from his immense vengeful feelings that came to surface.

"SHE W-WHO?!" Nero's body jittered and shook, fear creeping into every small crevice of his mind.

Natsu elevated his lift even more, also successfully bringing his face a full two millimeters apart so the victim could feel the heat from his venomous threats.

"DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME BASTARD." Natsu spat, pinning him to one of the brick walls in the vicinity.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?"

Hira and Tosh gradually lifted themselves from the ground and shakily reached for their weapons that hung on the straps of their belts.

"N-Nero! W-We are going to r-rescue y-!" Natsu whipped his head towards to the two vapid henchmen.

Both stilled and dropped their weapons, their swords causing a clamor when they hit the concrete. Both went into a cold sweat, beads of salt dripping down their long, unshaven faces rapidly. Feet began to boom as they turned to run away, only being successful at the fourth step when Natsu shot a gust of fire in their direction, causing a pile of logs next to a shop to spill over and create an even larger fire.

Tosh and Hira shrieked and curled into two balls on street. Natsu turned back to Nero who was still in the air, terrified of what Natsu could do to him if he could stop those two from taking off without a single step.

"If you don't tell me right now…" Natsu began, lighting his hand ablaze with the snap of his fingers. "… you will burn until there aren't even ashes left."

Nero let out a whimper and began to scramble for words on a dry tongue. "I-It was the red head I swear! I didn't do anything to that blonde chick I swear, I swear, I swear!"

Natsu let his hand relax a bit, letting Nero's body drop and his sculpted chin meet it on the way down. "Ah, so you do know who I'm talking about. Now, if you tell me where she is, maybe, I can just beat you into unconsciousness, but, if you don't, I can't promise you that you will wake up after."

"There they are men!" Soldiers fell from the rooftops like rain, lining up for attack. They bounded Hira and Tosh in a secure and thick rope. The two faintly conscious from being scared to a white sheet five minutes prior.

"Mr. Dragneel, thank you for catching these three. They tricked us into thinking they had other members with an ambush planned, so, we set them free to save innocent lives but it was all a ploy." The captain of the ruin knights, Lahar, put a congratulatory hand on the pyro's shoulder.

Natsu let Nero's body drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes and lifted a questioning head towards the black-haired man. "I don't care if they tricked you. They hurt someone I care about and I'm not going to stand for it. They are my fight now." Natsu brushed his hand off his shoulder and turned back to look at Lahar who just pushed his glassed back with his pointer.

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen Mr. Dragneel. These three belong to the council now. They have been posing a giant threat to women all over Fiore." Lahar took steps to follow Natsu's as he began to pluck the back of Nero's shirt while the bum attempted to run away while the two were distracted.

"You're either goin' to let it happen or you're gonna get burned." Natsu tried to light a fist, but staggered back in astonishment. "Why won't my magic…"

"You're infamous for disobeying the ruin knights laws, so while I 'congratulated' you, I actually temporarily drained your magic power. There should still be a patch on your shoulder blade, am I correct?"

Natsu's orbs widened, carefully peeling off the slim patch located just where Lahar said it would be. He whirled his head full of pink locks towards Lahar, who stood with an urbane smirk on his lips.

Natsu looked down at his hands and squeezed them tight. "It doesn't matter if I have magic or not. I can still beat them!"

"Beat who? The guy you just let run away?" Lahar pointed a finger down the street where two ruin knights held Nero captive, side by side. The rogue just gave a terrorized smile. Man, was he glad he didn't have to deal with that pink-haired guy anymore! If there were anymore talking, he'd probably had wet himself!

Natsu grunted and started to run, but he was weakened by the patch and started heaving heavy breaths. "Y-You… coward!" Natsu snarled, propping himself up with a fist.

"It is our turn to handle this now, Dragneel. Knights, take him away from here." The armored knights took Natsu by the bend of his arms and dragged him away. He was too tired to protest so he let them carry him off. If only he took out that… damn… what's his name? …Nelly? If only he took out that guy Nelly sooner…

* * *

"OMF-! HEY! DON'T JUST DROP ME OFF LIKE THAT!" Natsu screeched, fuming from the guards tossing him into a set of wooden table and chairs.

"Ow… damn basards…" He scratched the back of his head when he heard something he has been afraid of since his childhood.

"NATSU!"

He winced, like ripping off an old Band-Aid. Of course… they had to throw him into a bakery…

"E-Erza?"

"Natsu!" A blue ball of fur chirped.

"Happy?! You were supposed to be scouting! And you're here… eating a FISH?! Do they even sell fish here?!"

"…Natsu…?" She mumbled, making sure her tone was hushed so-

"LUCY!"

Natsu took off, scrambling to his feet when Lucy decided it was best to hide behind Erza. Did this guy seriously follow her!

"Lucy!" He shouted again and exhaled deeply. Glad he found her, for the most part, unharmed.

"Oh god. Not again…" Lucy moaned, putting a palm to her face. Why did she always run into the crazies?

* * *

**Haha... I bet most of you thought Natsu was gonna save the day. I decided that one was too cliche; even though I love that dork! Feel free to review and thanks for reading! ~ Lauren**


	6. Oh! You Aren't Crazy!

**Hey you guys! Lots of stuff going on in this chapter! I got it out in the nick of time! Things have gotten a bit hectic... but I finally managed to write this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu POV:

"Lucy!" I ran towards her with open arms.

Man, it felt like forever since I've seen her.

First, I wake up to Igneel, which was the best feeling ever! That was probably the happiest day of my life. After, we talked about what happened while he was gone and the day just quickly slipped my grasp.

The next morning, I went to the guild… and no one remembered Lucy… and then I went to go look for Lucy with Happy because everyone was saying false crap. I found her in an alleyway but she didn't- didn't know me.

I went to her apartment thinking maybe she was in on this sick joke too and would be there. Still could've been a prank, right? **Wrong. **I went there and- and all these memories came flooding back. Where we slept, ate, hung out. How we laughed, smiled and cheered. I can't say I liked the empty feeling but… it's cool.

Then I met this old woman, who I remembered was Lucy's landlord. She dragged me out of that damn apartment! But, don't worry. I'll get her back later.

By then it was nighttime. I was planning on getting some grub to soothe my growling stomach and go back to Igneel but then… then her heard **her**. I heard her **scream**. I ran as fast as I could, turning and twisting into alleys and used my nose as a tracking device. After… I found new scents: Beer, shit, and garbage. They were all mixed with Lucy's scent and that's how I knew they had her… those good-for-nothing bastards! I was about to have their heads on a silver platter when the stupid magic council showed up. What was his name? Lahan, Lanny? Lolly? Whatever. All I know is that they briefly took away my magic and threw me into this bakery.

That's where I _finally_ saw her.

"Eh!?" Her grip on Erza tightened and her golden brown orbs just peeked above Erza's shoulder.

"I can't believe I…!"

* * *

**Omniscient POV:**

"Found you!" Happy shouted, pulling back one of the curtains in Lucy's bedroom.

"Happy… I doubt he'd be back there. He probably would've set them on fire or tangled himself up with them and be squirming on the ground." She sighed, peeping at the dusty underneath of her cozy bed. Nope. He's not there either.

"But Lucy~! It is so out of character of him not to show up! He would never just run off without telling you and/or I either! It has been hours, Lucy! A whole day start to finish!" Happy said as he flew straight into the blonde's chest.

Where was that stupid pink-haired idiot? She began to think he was no longer playing a game and that he really just disappeared. Yesterday he was gone and that's all she knew. Today, they spent the entire time looking but he was nowhere to be found.

Stray droplets of salt flew down his cheeks as he sobbed. Lucy's eyes became clouded with unshed tears but she tried to smile them away. A weather of emotions prepared to enter the room. She hated seeing her blue ball of fur so upset. It made her upset just listening to his brittle voice.

She waved him over to sit him in front of her and cupped his furry little face in her well-polished hands. She lifted him to look directly into her chocolate eyes so she could make her words shine clear as day.

"Hey, we will find him. You know we will. He is probably just waiting for us, wherever he is, with that big stupid goofy grin he always wears!" Happy's head peeped up for a minute and he found himself smiling back at Lucy's lop-sided grin. She continued, fighting off the choking sensation of a sob. "Natsu would never leave us. He's the most loyal guy I know, well, next to Plue." Lucy laughed as she spotted Plue walk out of the kitchen after searching in all the cabinets. Happy and Plue have such weird thoughts about the places he could be hiding.

"So, don't be sad." She started again, noticing the tears had began to slow. "Think of it as an adventure! We can even go to the guild for help if we can't do it. We aren't alone. You aren't alone. I'll always be here, Happy."

"Lucy…." Happy whispered, gripping Lucy's clothing between his paws.

"It's alright. We will be together again, like always."

"Like always?" He said muffled as he sniffed.

"Mmhmm." The blonde untangled herself from her, now dry-eyed partner and set him on her lap. His fur tickling her thighs as she brought him up.

He would never admit this, but the blonde was one of the best people who could give him comfort at times like these. Kind of like a mother of some sort.

"Lucy… I love you!" The blue exceed said, curling into a ball and snuggling in the girl's warm embrace.

"Aw, Happy… I lov-"

"Even if you weigh as much as a Vulcan!" The cat interrupted her, having a death wish.

Lucy let a growl slip her slips and she spat his name, causing the exceed to fly off her lap and circle the room.

After a good 10 minutes, Happy was tired out from Lucy chasing him and he decided to take a quick catnap. He plopped himself down on the girl's pink comforter and snoozed off. His light little snores were so irresistibly cute, she had to say.

"Well," Lucy sighed, "at least things aren't so depressing anymore." She looked around her apartment; which almost seemed to begin to turn a dull gray. Without him around, things weren't as… lively. He was the color in her life, one that never faded.

Lucy took a seat on her carpet floor and leaned her back against the side of her bed next to Happy. She groaned at the feeling of the hard wooden frame sticking into her back, but was too tired to care. Her eyelids were already growing heavy, she'd might was well take a nap herself.

* * *

The sun's rays finally reached Lucy's apartment, the warmth causing the celestial mage's eyes to flutter open. She must've crawled into bed at some point during the night because that's where she found herself. Sitting up on the fluffy mattress, she was thankful she decided to sleep on the big thing; otherwise, she would have a killer pain in her neck. She reached for the big lump that lay under her covers, knowing that said lump would not be too happy he had been woken at such a time. She knew he and Natsu weren't early birds, as she was, but that didn't stop her from shaking him awake.

"Happy… It's…" A yawn interrupted her sentence that Happy decided to finish.

"T-time already?" He massaged his eyes with his paws, rubbing away his sleep.

"Yeah, we should go soon. I want to start looking early so that maybe we can at least relay some information to the guild." Lucy swung her legs over to the side of the bed to stand up and stretched her sleepy bones, Happy mimicking her on the bed.

She hoped today she could gather more information than yesterday.

Happy walked to the side of the room to gather his pack. He watched Lucy from the corner of his eyes slip into the bathroom to take a quick bath.

When he heard the water turn on, he allowed himself to let his thoughts roam. Are Lucy's words from last night true? Does she really think that he is waiting for us? The blue exceed wanted to believe his blonde companion, so much so, he clenched his little fists, unbeknownst to himself. Somehow, this whole situation… seemed…somehow off. Nastu wouldn't just leave them; he had to be taken somewhere.

"But who would take him?" Happy wondered aloud, glaring concrete eyes at the window above Lucy's bed where the pyro would always hop in, along with himself of course, almost always uninvited.

"I don't know Happy, but they must be in hell by now." Lucy chimed as she emerged from the bathroom with a pink towel swaddled around her curvaceous form.

The exceed hadn't realized he whispered the thought aloud, but none-the-less agreed with the blonde.

He gave her a moment to get changed and then he hoped off the bed. He handed her a black ribbon off her dresser that matched her ensemble of a pitch-black lace long-sleeved top and a pair of very durable blue jeans quite perfectly.

She guessed Happy got his fashion sense from the one and only fashionista, Natsu Dragneel.

After he handed her the ribbon, which she accepted with a smile, she reached out beside her bed to grab her black boots. As she began to slide and zip the pair onto her small, size 6 feet, she thought about what Happy had mistakenly said aloud.

She chanced a glance towards the cat; who, she could have guessed, was still premeditating.

Was Natsu really taken by someone? That could be the only option. But again, who could have taken him. She didn't hear a scream, neither a sign of struggle like stomping feet. But she did hear him talking to someone. Maybe if she could remember who it was, she can ask them if they saw it happen.

"Happy, you heard Natsu talking to someone too, right?" Lucy asked, taking a seat next to the exceed.

"Yeah… I did. I think it was a lady, but I'm not too sure." He moped.

"Well, if we find out who we could get a lead to his whereabouts. Any thoughts?" She said in almost a whisper.

"I think we should go to the guild now and tell them what we know."

"Good idea. Maybe they can even help us find this lady!" Lucy said with a smile, she wished he would raise his head.

"Ok, lets fly then." Happy said as he turned toward Lucy as she nodded and opened the window.

Before they left, she reassured him that they would find Natsu. That idiot could be right under their nose without them knowing it.

* * *

"Come on Luce! You don't have to be afraid of me!" The pyro shouted, waving his muscular arms around in the air.

"I do have to though!" She squeaked.

Her grip on Erza tightened even more so, so much that Erza may even have bruises where Lucy's hands lay.

"Natsu!" Erza growled, taking a fistful of the boy's thick pink hair, though he preferred to call it salmon.

"OW, OW, OW! Y-YES ERZA?" Natsu whimpered.

"I'm going to tell you this once: if you hurt her or even cause her the slightest of mental pain, I will be there with a sword at you chicken throat. Understand?" Erza glared at the boy. She wondered how he even knew her in the first place. I guess that could be her next question.

"UNDERSTOOD!" He yelped and was let go of the red head's grip, falling flat on the floor.

"Now, how to you know Lucy?" Erza lifted an eyebrow at Natsu's toothy smile. It seemed this girl had some sort of importance to him to make him glow in such a manner.

How did he know Lucy? The easier question is: how did he not know her! She's his partner and best friend. The blonde always had a seat in him overly occupied mind. They did everything together and just two days ago they went to find Igneel. But he guessed he should just tell her where they met and stuff.

"Well, back… about~ two years ago, Happy and I were looking in Hargeon for Igneel but it turned out he wasn't there. Lucy was there though. She was under some charm spell by some guy pretending to be me… I think his name starts with a B… all I know is that it sounded like a pig. Anyway, turns out that I broke the spell and she thanked me by buying lunch. Good thing it was that time too, I don't think my stomach could've lasted that long! After that we said our goodbyes but I heard someone was talking about Fairy Tail. I got really pissed and even though it was a… sh-ship, I jumped on and ran into her again. Pig-guy held her captive and Happy flew her out of harm but into a new one! Her key, Aquarious swept her and the ship to shore so then after that, I could really beat some sense into that guy! After I smacked that bastard around I invited her to Fairy Tail. We formed a team and things between us have been close ever since!" Natsu finished his story, a little winded, but calm none-the-less.

Erza and Lucy just gawked at him like he grew another leg or something. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with one hand and smiled.

"Is it something I said?"

"That…" Erza started walking towards the fire-mage, "That was a careless mistake Natsu. I will get Master for your punishment. Liars never win." The requip mage spat, ready to knock the living daylights out of him.

"Erza, oh no, don't kill him!" Happy shouted lazily from another table

Once she reeled out for the first punch, someone grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" The pair shot around to see Lucy, preventing Erza from giving Natsu a death sentence.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza didn't let go of Natsu, but keep her full attention towards her new blonde friend.

"Natsu… was the guy you are talking about a… scouting agent perhaps…? His name…Borra?" She stepped between Erza and Natsu now, no longer worried about his sanity. There was a way they could be connected… she heard this from her mother… a type of magic…

"Yeah! That was it! Stupid guy! He couldn't be me even if he tried! I'd like to see some dragon-slaying magic from him!" Natsu crossed his arms in a pout.

"Well… maybe you are not so crazy afterall!" Lucy cheered with a laugh.

"HEY! You thought I was crazy!?" Natsu retorted, completely taken a-back by her comment. If anyone was crazy, it was her!

"Well, anyone would considering I know next to nothing about you. Your friend Erza didn't know about me either." Lucy stated matter-of-factly. She rather liked pushing his buttons. It was entertaining to see his reactions.

Erza looked between the two in shock. Happy also. Were they the only ones sane here!

Erza cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the arguing duo who began to act much close to newly weds.

"Uh, right. Sorry, Erza. Natsu… is telling the truth. He just isn't exactly in the right world right now." Lucy smiled shyly, trying to explain the situation. It wasn't everyday you explain that someone is from another world.

"Oh.. I-I'm terribly sorry!. I-I will get medical staff right away!" Erza went to run off but luckily Lucy caught her. It looks like she took that the wrong way.

"N-no Erza…!" Lucy giggled. She gasped for breath at her antics and hoped that everyone at Fairy Tail was as great as she was. "I mean he belongs to another universe. One where he knows me and where I'm apart of… Fairy Tail." She let out the guild's name dreamily.

Natsu guessed that wherever she was, Lucy was still Lucy: A dreamer who wanted nothing more than to be apart of the best guild.

Natsu put a hand on the blonde's shoulder; who was a bit startled by the contact, but slowly, as the warmth of his hand spread, she relaxed. His touch actually felt… nice. Not as scary as the first time, _definitely_ not as scary.

"How would you like to join Fairy Tail, Lucy?" Natsu smiled, rows of his white canines becoming visible. Maybe if he had her by his side, he wouldn't feel so lonely.

Lucy felt her heartbeat become erratic. Her eyes became large and glassy and a smile started to surface on her face.

"Count me in!" She shouted.

"I'm all fired up now!"

She'd finally become a real mage… just like her mother had wanted.

* * *

**Oooo! Plot twist! Where is Natsu? What is this magic and where is that damn old lady?! Find out soon! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!~Lauren**

**P.S. You guys are seriously amazing. I'm not just saying that either. Your words encourage me to write more and I love you all!**


	7. I'm Home!

**Well, first things first, I apologize for this sorta long absence! I hope to make it up to all of you with this long (in my opinion), 5,000 plus worded chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail! Enjoy~!**

* * *

So, she was finally going to Fairy Tail! She should be happy, right? Then why did it feel like a knife was twisting in her insides?

Oh, yeah, because she is an heiress! They will want nothing to do with her! They will think she is stuck up and only cares about money! Oh… that won't be good at all… but she should stay _positive_. She doesn't have to tell them her full name and just because her picture is everywhere doesn't mean they will instantaneously recognize her, right? Right!?

Natsu seemed to notice the discomfort written on her face and offered a small smile.

That was all the reassurance she needed.

"So, Lucy. This is your family. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the pinkette said while gesturing to the grand guild, standing in-between the two incredibly large, wooden doors.

The blonde's cheeks glowed a healthy pink as her smile lit up like it was Christmas morning.

She brought the hood of her heavy black cloak down to her shoulders and glanced around the building wondrously. She finally made it. She is a Fairy Tail wizard!

"Wow…" Lucy breathed airily. She let her eyes wander around the hall, taking padded steps.

She clasped her hands together delightedly. Tears silently slipped down her face, skimming the top of her soft skin.

"Thank you, Natsu… Erza… Happy." The blonde turned her head around to be greeted with nothing but smiles from the three but one more toothily than the others.

Natsu swung a lazy arm around her petite shoulders, closing what little space that separated them.

"Don't mention it, Luce! For you, I'd do this all over again! As many times as I have to!"

Her face heated at his boyish grin. She tried covering the burning feeling and outward redness with her hands, to no avail of, of course. Once Natsu noticed this: he also noted the implication of his words and a soft shade of pink made its way to his very own cheeks.

"H-hey, Natsu…" Lucy started, seemingly nervous. "I- GWOH!"

In an instant, her face hit the floor and the air in her lungs escaped, leaving her brutally breathless. Why did she feel so heavy all of a sudden? It felt like she was being crushed by the weight of two tons!

W-why does she feel something on her back… i-its moving!

She felt the rough sensation of scales brush the back of her thighs, afraid to look up, she just whimpered.

"N-Natsu! Help!"

She felt the weight disappear in no time. She helped herself up off the ground, using Erza's kind hand to sturdy herself.

"OI! Watch where you are going! Only a man wo- would be the heiress!" Elfman sputtered, retiring his beast-arm.

"I, as a man, apologize for my rude behavior!" he started to bow apologetically, sweat pouring down his pointed and scarred face.

"Oi, enough with your man speech!" Gray spat, throwing a punch that could probably kill a _normal_ person. "Now… who else wants to fig- wait… heiress!?"

Lucy looked around the hall and caught everyone's awe. Their widened eyes never left her form, the silence: deafening.

Gray started towards the blonde with curious eyes; to which the blonde decided best to reel back.

She grasped the edges of her hood and tugged at the fabric to revert it to its original position. She gripped it like it was her lifeline, letting no light peer onto her face.

The pink-haired man stepped forward and put a protective arm in front of the blonde beauty, stalking towards and sizing up his childhood rival.

"Hey, ice princess. You're scaring Lucy." Natsu spat a deep-throated growl, receiving a twitch of the eye back from the other mage.

"Shut up, moron. Who are you calling princess anyway? You're the one with the girlish pink hair!"

Natsu perceived a small whisper from behind him, knowing it was Lucy. It was faint but it still made his mouth quirk upwards into a lop-sided smile.

_"I thought it was salmon…"_

He threw her a knowing glance, to which she grinned back sheepishly before he turned to his opponent.

"It _is_ salmon, you stripping freak!"

"Yeah, if you are color blind, flame breath!" Gray sneered, colliding heads with Nastu.

"Oh! You wanna go, bastard!?"

"I'm ready when you are! Ya dumb pyro!"

"Bring it! I'm gonna turn you to ash!" His fire-dragon slayer magic trickled down from his elbow to his hands, igniting a clenched fist.

"Not before I turn you into a block of ice!"

The raven-haired male's magic let out a whirlwind of cool air, strong enough to make Lucy shiver under her thick, black cloak.

"Enough! The both of you!" Erza reprimanded with both well-armored hands on her hips. "The master will-"

"The _master_ will greet our newcomer."

The white haired old man made his way down from the high banisters, carrying a gleeful smile.

The few members that were still left in the guild at the late hour watched him carefully walk down from the steps of the second, exclusive to S-class wizards, floor.

"Hiya! It's nice to meet you. I am master Macarov." He extended an arm towards the blonde and completely ignored the once bickering duo.

"Uh, um, nice to meet you also? Excuse me, but you are really in charge here?" Lucy asked questioningly, eyeing the master's small size.

"Ah, looks may be deceiving my dear!"

Lucy watched in astonishment as he grew ten times his original height, becoming muscular on the way up also.

"W-Woah." She gasped as he returned to his small form in a matter of seconds.

"Haha, these old bones needed some stretching anyhow! So, what's your name, sweet cheeks?"

Natsu's smile faltered. For some reason, that comment irked him. It rubbed him the wrong way. Shouldn't he already know her name just by looking at her? It was unnecessary to call her '_sweet cheeks'_ if that perverted old man knew her name!

"It is Lucy…" She offered a fake smile.

The blonde wondered if he actually hadn't found out yet… or he is just trying to welcome her and giving her a chance to leave behind her title…. Wow. She likes this man already!

"Oh, Master! You didn't tell me we had a new member!" The snow-haired transformation mage made her way towards the group with drinks in hand. She set the drinks down for the drunken girl in the back and walked over to extend a hand that Lucy, yet again, had to shake. "Hello, Lucy! I'm Mira-Jane." The waitress said, masking the surprise that was screaming on the inside.

She felt like her arm would fall off but Lucy didn't care. She was standing in front of her idol! "Y-Yes! I know who you are! You're from Sorcerer's Weekly! Your spreads are gorgeous!" Lucy sputtered like a leaky sink, not stopping until someone had to clog her up.

Her brightened eyes dulled as Natsu slapped a hand over her flapping jaw, gesturing her to listen just before Mira could thank her for her kind words. He pointed a finger towards the back and gripped her arm to make sure she followed. He waved Mira over excitedly to follow.

The guild carried on when the two made their way to the back, forgetting about the new member for just a moment and continuing their previous conversations.

"Hey, Mira! She needs the guild mark!" Natsu couldn't contain himself. It is more fun when he actually knows her beforehand. He didn't really pay attention the last time she got hers. Some said he didn't care… but he did: _especially_ at the Grand Magic Games, _especially there_.

Mira came hurriedly over, carrying the guild marker. "Okay Lucy, now, where do you want it?"

"I-"

"I know where she wants it!" Natsu shouted, too excited for his own good. "I even know what color!"

Lucy turned a suspicious eye towards the boy whose proximity was rather close. He was breathing on her. Literally, she could feel it tickling the back of her neck.

"Ok, wise guy." She poked his chest, glad he stepped back a bit. "Tell me where."

Natsu poked her nose at each syllable, "You want it on your right hand, color: pink."

Lucy gawked at the boy who currently hovered a finger in her face but quickly shook her head, slapping the boastful thing away. "N-no! Psh! W-why would I want that color! And my hand!? Psh! No way!"

He knew Lucy never liked to lose, even if it was something as small as this. She was also never a good liar.

"Oh come on, Lucy. You know I am right." Natsu smirked.

She huffed and let her arm hover over the bar, where Mira could stamp her hand. She chanced a glance at him and knew she would regret it. "Fine but… how did you know?"

"Lucy, I'm you're best friend. I know _everything_ there is to know about you." Natsu laughed at her color-drained face.

She was right. She regretted it. What _did_ he know?

Oh. That reminded her.

"Hey, Natsu. I was gonna ask you before but… you know…" Lucy looked towards the white-haired mage, mentally questioning why he said 'man' so much.

"Elfman?" Natsu offered with a smile that could make any girl's heart melt.

"Hah, yeah." Lucy giggled. "I was wondering if-"

"If he would like to date you!? Yes, he would. Now, you two lovebirds get out of here! I'll be planning the wedding!" Mira sang joyfully giving Lucy her guild mark and disappearing into the back.

"W-We are _not_ love birds!" The two shouted, while Lucy turned red like a tomato and Natsu breathed a little unevenly.

"Damn… I forgot she was here..." he mumbled under his breath as he now found the floor the most interesting thing in the guild.

He was well aware of Mira and her determined power to get everyone in the guild to be a couple. Most people thought he didn't understand the concept and shrugged it off. He would actually like to keep it that way though. No one bothered him about romance.

"N-No kidding." He heard Lucy sputter and laughed at her surprised tone.

"You were saying?" Natsu suggested, trying to get away from this awkward topic.

"Oh! Um could we talk sometime? I'd like to know about the other me and what it's like in your world. Could ya tell me? Please~!?" She pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Natsu chuckled at her antics; still the same curious Lucy. It is like when they were at Edolas and she bought an entire book about their culture.

"Alright, alright. _If_ you tell me about yourself in return." Natsu peered at her while crossing his arms. He couldn't lie that he was curious about what her life here was like also. Like: how she ended up running away, what her magic levels were, how she ended up **_engaged_**, what her life was like without **_him_**. He wouldn't admit it… but it would kill him to know she was better off.

The pyro stared at her pondering face. He could tell she was rehearsing every line to say back to him in her head, deciding what to say and what not.

He knew she didn't like talking about her parents...

"You can spare me the stories about your mother. I don't want to put you through that again…" Natsu said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy looked up with a small, half-hearted smile. So, he did know that much about her; well up until the point she was caught by Bora. He doesn't know the monsters at home.

"Ok. I accept. But you can't spare me your story!" Lucy fired back, letting go of her past shyness towards the boy.

"Whatever you want! I know the perfect place for this!" He smiled a gleeful mug. Oh Mavis, did he know where to go!

"Woah, woah, woah, Natsu, wait a second!" Lucy screeched as he decided to roughly throw her over his shoulder. "This isn't very gentleman-like! Put me down!" Lucy banged a light fist on his back but he wasn't phased the slightest. He ran out of the guild laughing like a madman, receiving curious glances from other members.

"Oh come on, Luce! I'm no gentleman!"

He continued jogging down various winding streets at the late hour, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"N-Natsu!" She whined, her voice hitting highs and lows from the bumpy ride atop his shoulder.

* * *

"Wow..." Cana said breathlessly after a swig of beer. "That boy has got it **_ba-ad_**!" She cackled, looking at the open wooden doors.

"I know… Natsu is... different... I kinda... like it!" Happy shouted following the two out the doors.

It wasn't spying… just viewing from afar without permission, right?

Well, what they don't know can't hurt them!

* * *

"So… why are we here again?" Lucy asked, poking her food with her silver fork.

"Well…" Natsu started, clearing his throat from scoffing down food. "This is where you brought me when I met you."

"I don't understand how you could eat after that train ride. You were purple in the face!" Lucy shouted with a laugh, making suggestive noises to his motion sickness. "I would think a dragon slayer could beat a train! But no~!" She laughed a heartily as Natsu puffed out his chest.

"I could beat that train any time of the day! It was… the moving part." Natsu gagged, picking up a napkin to catch a portion of his dinner.

"Oh ok." Lucy said sarcastically when her laughter died down. "Speaking of your magic… it is very rare." She sipped her water, continuing her thought. "Were you taught by a dragon like Gajeel was?" As soon as she put down her glass she slapped both hands over her mouth with widened chocolate orbs. She became desperate to take back her words. Gajeel would kill her for this!

"G-Gajeel!?" Natsu spit his food across the table. "Oh so you don't know me, but you know screws-for-brains!?" He slapped his hands on the table, shaking its contents.

"Just don't tell him I told you! He doesn't like talking about it! He'll kill me! Promise you won't!" Lucy pleaded desperately, sticking out her pinky finger.

Natsu let a laugh escape his, suppose to be pouting, mouth and put her pinky down to the table with his rough palms.

"Natsu! Promise me!" She held out her pinky more forcefully this time but Natsu pressed it back down to the table yet another time.

"If we promise, then we are going to do it like old times." The pink haired man said, holding out his hand and standing up with the click of his sandals.

"Old times?" Lucy said quietly. She didn't know why he kept referring to _his_ Lucy from _his_ world. It's getting annoying; but, none-the-less, made her smile. It must be nice having him as a friend.

"Yeah! Come on get up." Natsu said, waving his hands upwards impatiently.

"Natsu, I am not getting up; this is a restaurant." Lucy stated picking up her fork to finish her meal before it got cold. Cold meat is not good in her book. I mean, whose book _is_ it good in?

"Luce, it is not like it'll kill you just get up."

"No, Natsu."

"Luce, come on."

"No. I said, no." She refused, not bothering to take a second glance up.

"Lu-"

"No."

"Lucy c-!"

"No!"

"L-!"

"It's not happening, Natsu!" Lucy spat facing towards the fire mage and then continued her meal.

"Oh, so I guess you want me to tell your new friends down at the guild about your new novel!" He crossed his arms standing above the baffled blonde. "I bet they'd love to hear about-!"

"No! But-! How did you-!? Whatever!" Lucy said throwing down her fork and knife to stand with a sigh.

"I know _everything_... remember!"

"So, how do we do this?" She moaned.

"There are only a couple of steps." Natsu stated putting out his hand, which he then poked her with. "First, get a better attitude. How do you expect me to do this with you if you aren't happy!"

Oh, how he loved pushing her buttons.

"Fine!" Lucy plastered a forceful smile on her face.

"Eh, that'll do." Natsu shrugged and reached for her right hand that rested at her side. "Step Two: do like a sideways fist bump with your fist tilted a little upwards. Like this:" He put both their fists together in the corresponding motion.

"Ok..." She mumbled. "What's next?"

"Step 3: Do an up and down fist bump. Like this:" Again, he did the corresponding motions to which Lucy nodded in response to.

"Step 4: Do a slap high-five!" He shouted excitedly, slapping her hand, which she shook out in pain.

"Ow, Natsu! A little too hard!" She whined with the hint of a smile. "But I do get it. Is that it?"

His lips curved upwards as he chuckled, "Yup! You wanna do it all in one?"

She replayed the motions in her head as her eyes squeezed shut. When they popped open, the first thing she saw was his toothy smile, which she found out: it was contagious.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

They did it slow the first couple of times, but as Lucy caught on, they picked up speed.

"Ok, ok Lucy! You can slow down now! We can stop! You promised, I promised, it is ok now!" Natsu shouted, waving both his arms in front of himself to signal her to halt.

Lucy just laughed a giddy laugh. "Oh come on, you baby! One more time! This is the first handshake I've ever had! It's fun!" She shouted an energetic moan.

"Oh, excuse me for not wanting to do this one thousand times!" Natsu groaned and surrendered to her wishes, forgetting his last sentence.

"One more, one more!" She shouted in haste, like a child wanting a sweet piece of candy.

How can he get her to stop?

His lips twitched upwards in a deliciously evil smile. Oh, how he knew how.

"Oh, Lucy… do you really want to hold my hand that badly?" Natsu peered at the girl modestly.

She paused her childish chant and became red head to toe. Did he just say… hold hands? He couldn't have! And why would she want to do that anyway!

"You could just ask you know." He said calmly but with a seductive undertone that the blonde wasn't use to hearing.

"Y-you wanted to do the handshake in the f-first place!" She accused, tumbling over her words.

"Oh come on! I'm not the one who wanted to do it one thousand times! Prove that!" He said crossing his arms comfortably on his muscled chest. "Go on, prove it!"

"I've never had a friend before, ok! Well, a human friend…" Lucy grabbed her bag from the inside of the orange booth, standing opposite of the pink-haired man. "And, and it is _really_ nice to have something special like that ok!" She said with desire and pain laced in her words.

She left some money on the table and stormed out of the diner, hoping the waterworks would come any other time but now.

"Lucy, Luce! Wait up!" Natsu shouted hurriedly running towards the girl who just kept walking.

"Come on, Lucy! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He tried to explain in a jumbled mess.

The fire-mage finally caught her and spun the blonde around with both of her arms in his hands. He slowly let go, knowing she wouldn't continue to walk away.

"Ok, Luce! Here, one more time, right! Right!?" He said, using one hand to make her hand a fist and the other to bump them together. "See! This is fun!" Natsu sputtered, whipping his head back and forth from the hands to her face with worried eyes.

The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore. It was just too much. His spastic running after her, his worried face, his forceful hand motions. It was all too much. She couldn't contain it anymore.

She laughed harder than she ever had in her entire life; snorted even.

"N-Natsu! Stop! Haha!" She started breathlessly. "Y-You are gonna make-make me pass out!" She clutched her stomach tightly, as well as her eyes that were forming tears. The ones she was okay with forming.

Natsu on the other hand, stood confused. That weirdo. You never know what is going to happen with that mage. "Alright, alright. I know I'm funny but you can cut it out now!"

"Okay, Natsu…" She said wiping the trickling droplets of salt from her chocolate brown eyes.

"So… do you mind telling me how I am your first friend?" Natsu questioned gently about the sensitive topic. He shoved his hands in his baggy pockets while waiting for an answer.

He heard her sigh, not painful, not regretful, but tired. "Ok, but… I want to go sit. This may take a little while.

The pink-haired boy nodded while pointing towards a park bench that sat near the port. It had an amazing view of the glistening ocean. It looked like the moon was sitting directly on the water.

Natsu sat first, then patted a seat next to him for the blonde to take.

She took a deep breath and turned to face his onyx eyes that flashed with care. She can trust him… she knows she can.

"Ok well… your Lucy and I are both celestial mages right?" She asked to which he nodded.

"Well, instead of fighting side-by-side with my spirits, my father forces me to send them on missions to collect extra money for the estate. He keeps me locked in my room and it is forbidden for me to leave except at meals because he feels I will run away. Guards are posted at every corner, even the bathroom! I always have felt like a caged animal… and now I feel like he returned me to the pet store in exchange for cash. He sold me to that stupid Duke! He didn't _just_ arrange it, he _sold_ me; like a slave."

Lucy felt the bench crack a bit and noticed that it wasn't from the weight of their resting bodies, but it was Natsu's hands gripping the wood so forcefully it was splintering. She heard his teeth grind in his mouth and noted to never get on the boy's bad side.

"And well…" she continued, putting a hand on his shoulder to which he calmed a bit. "That's one of the reasons I ran away: my father. The second is that I've always wanted to be apart of Fairy Tail and be a mage. Momma always told me stories about you guys and your crazy adventures." Her eyes became distanced at the mention of her mother, the memories flooding her heart and mind. She began to grip the bench tightly herself. "I just wanted to be apart of it; it is like you guys don't have a care in the world. No responsibilities, dates to remember, dinner parties, rich snobs, fake friends… You have a family and that's just what I wanted to be apart of…"

Natsu smiled at her compassion for Fairy Tail. Though, her limited knowledge of family, and the world just left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was going to tell her about the world and their adventures later. That; he had to fix.

"Number three… n-number three…" Lucy shivered, either from the nighttime air, or the sadistic, cruel person she would mention as a final reason. "H-Him. Oh, Natsu he…" She shut her eyes and took herself in her arms, looking for the needed comfort. "…he is awful; the sickest human being next to my father." Her voice became brittle and cracked like the wood had under Natsu's fists.

"Who, Lucy? Who!?" Natsu spat, ready to launch himself at this bastard. She sounded so weak… but…what could he _really_ do?

"D-Duke Ryu of Bellinkaton... or as I, _and only I_, know him as… J-Jose. J-Jose Porla, the dark mage."

* * *

"So… Natsu… is missing?" Mira asked the girl who laid her head sloppily along the other side of the bar. Her blonde locks combed into a sloppy side ponytail.

"Yes! I don't know where he is! Happy and I looked everywhere~…" She moaned and tried to rub her aching feet under the wooden surface of the bar.

"Well, maybe you can ask Cana for a prediction of where he is!" Mira smiled with her intelligent answer.

"We already tried that. It didn't work. It was saying he was in the guild and obviously… he is not!" Lucy exclaimed a little grouchy that her best friend was missing and all her hours of searching had gone to waste.

She and Happy had been everywhere searching for that idiot! They went to Hargeon, Clover Town, Mt. Hakobe, Crocus, even all the way to freaking _Galuna Island. _Oh, did she have a string of words for him!

"I'm sure he will turn up, Lucy. He always does!" The barmaid said a little too cheerfully.

"Natsu, where are you?" The blonde whispered to no one but herself; though she wasn't the only one that caught her words.

"The hell do you think I am? Haha! I'm back!" The boy strutted in, walking a new attire into the guild as well.

His long, dark pants matched those of the sky of its latest hours, stripped with one single line on both sides, tucked into his matching colored, laced boots. His long-sleeved, scarlet-red shirt hangs lose around his arms and chest, a more convenient style for fighting. He even had a black ribbon of some sort hanging about his head, swaying from behind as he ran into the hall. The only thing that referred to the normal Natsu was his precious scarf, positioned in its usual spot, around his neck.

Lucy whipped her head around as fast as her body could allow her to when she heard the deafening boom of him contagious laughter. She threw out her stool from behind her and ran towards the dumbfounded boy who was seemingly caught off gaurd.

She lunged at him, as well as his little furry partner. They tackled him into the ground in one, giant heap and the poor dragon slayer was stuck on the bottom like a sandwich.

"Nastu! Where were you!? You had Happy and I worried sick! We searched for you everywhere and thanks to you, I broke my favorite pair of heels searching for you on the way to Crocus…"

"Wow, look at her berating him." Cana said, situating herself at the bar a little ways away from the three. "They act like an old married couple." She gagged at the end of her sentence, to which Mira giggled.

"Oh Cana, I think it is adorable!" Mira squealed, continuing to watch the three partners from afar. She couldn't help it! Whoever the romance was happening between, she was always rapt into its heartwarming moments. It was just her personality!

"…an-and you just left! Without a single word none-the-less!" Lucy said, punching him lightly in the chest.

Natsu eyed her with curious orbs, taking steps back and forth and circling around the girl like she was his prey.

After watching the boy circle her for a good minute, she began to feel fed up with his awkward staring, and groaned.

"Natsu… what are you even doing?! We need to go out on a job soon. I need rent money." He continued to circle her and she sighed deeply. She thought best to list more reasons to maybe sway his opinion. "You need food money, Erza needs sweets money, you know her and her cake! Gray: ticket money for his so-called 'stripping disease', and Happy: fish money!" This however, brought the blonde nowhere. He even went as far to start to sniff her; yes, _sniff_ her!

He came as close to a centimeter away, starting at her bare neck and then slowly making his way up until he found that her eyes started to fill with utter surprise and embarrassment. This got him out of his primal phase.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Miss. I just kinda… ya know… I have a good sense of smell… like a dragon…" Natsu said sheepishly, barely knowing what he himself had just been taken over by to go as far as sniffing the girl.

"Uh, Natsu? Why- Why are you calling me Miss?" Lucy asked, shrugging off that weird sniffing fiesta.

"Well, um, because I don't know your name?" He lifted his shoulders, faced his palms upwards and casually walked back to the bar.

She watched him walk past her and scoffed. He could really be rude when he wanted to, couldn't he?

Lucy watched him gravitate towards a familiar seat and took the chance to yank his body upwards before he relieved his aching feet. For some reason, Igneel had switched spots and most likely moved to the past location: The Cave of Light.

"I'm not in the mood for you jokes right now, mister!" She stomped her foot, sticking out her bottom lip. "And what are you wearing? Did you buy that when you decided to leave without notice!?" The blonde said, eyeing her partner's new attire. She couldn't lie that she liked the new outfit, but… it annoyed her that he left. She has a perfectly good reason to be upset with him! Right?

"What… _joke_ are you talking about? The only joke in here in Gray." Natsu said nonchalantly, signaling Mira over to order his usual drink and meal from the bar.

"Hey!" The ice-mage shouted from the back, too tired to walk up to start a brawl. It was already past one in the morning. No one should be here this late anyway. He could always get him back tomorrow.

"Natsu! Really!" The blonde reprimanded impatiently. "Where were you!?"

"I was… where I always am…" He stated slowly and whispered a 'thanks' to Mira as she laid down a delicious meal before the hungry teen.

"And where's that?"

"With Igneel."

That was when the guild became breathlessly silent.

* * *

**So... quite a couple of new mysteries, huh? So Gajeel and Lucy know each other? What was up with Natsu? Why the heck is Jose marrying Lucy!? Find out soon! Thanks for reading and feel free to review! ~Lauren**


	8. Vendors and Frying Pans

"Jose… like from Phantom?" Natsu asked, narrowing his dark and icy eyes.

"Yeah." She hiccupped. "He scares me, Natsu. I-I don't know what to do when I'm around him. He smooth talks his way around everything and seems like a gentleman around everyone else. When he is with me and we are alone…" She started shaking her head side to side with silent streams of tears cascading down her face. "Natsu he- he has to be put away. It terrifies me!"

Natsu took her hand and pulled her into his chiseled chest. She fell into him, dousing herself in his warmth.

"It's okay, Lucy. I'll send 'em back to whatever hole he crawled out of."

Natsu bit his lip and listened to her sobs. With each racking whimper he held on just a little tighter and his rage burned just a little brighter. He hated to see her cry, even if this Lucy wasn't his. He has to find his.

Lucy clung to his vest and wrinkled the fabric. Her tears left little wet spots on the dark cloth. She felt oddly safe where she was, even if this man wasn't even someone she really knew. If she, in the other world, was so close with him, to the point where he knew some pretty _personal_ information, she could trust him. She had to.''

* * *

"Igneel… did you just say Igneel?" Lucy paused, wrapping her thoughts together.

"Yeah, I did. Do you have hearing problems?" Natsu mocked her with a playful grin.

"No, I do not and I don't find your tone or your humor very pleasing." Lucy rolled her eyes and added, "You never joke about your dad."

"What humor?" The pyro pushed his steaming dish back, the contents almost spilling out the sides. He stood up with steely eyes and a quirked lip. "How the hell do you know me? You're the new one here."

Lucy clenched her fists and her bright blue fingernails dug into her boiling skin. She squeezed her browns eyes shut and took a breath.

"Natsu, quit it. If you don't want to tell me, _fine_. But you don't have to be a jerk about it!" She shoved her way past him and Happy took a long look at the spot Lucy departed from before following the blonde out the doors.

"That was rude, Natsu." Mira reprimanded, leaning over the counter and staring at the guild doors.

"Why is everyone at my throat tonight? I just came home!" Natsu said, combing a frustrated hand through his pink locks. "It's like I can't even breathe without a knife at my side." He let a heavy hand balance his weight against the counter as he stood.

"Natsu, what's the matter with you? Do you feel okay?" the white-haired beauty asked with a worried crease in her forehead.

"I feel fine!" Natsu let his hand run down his face. "Gah, I'm going home. Night." He left some jewels on the counter for Mira to pick up and waltzed down the aisle out the doors.

When the nighttime air slapped his face, he increased his body temperature and sunk the bottom of his face into his scarf for shelter. He wondered if this blonde girl was okay, as in, _mentally_. I mean, how could someone know him if he's never met them before? It doesn't make a lick of sense. She did smell really good though.

While he was under one of the night lamps, he saw a vendor that was selling some magazines. He decided to check it out as he was heading in the same direction. Maybe even strike up a conversation with someone who _wasn't_ angry with him for something he didn't even know about.

"Hello." Natsu took a hand out of one of his pockets to wave with.

"Yo! Hey! It's you, Natsu Dragneel, the Fairy Tail mage! You know, we just got a shipment of an issue with you and your team on it!" The woman said with a jump to her step. "I'll show you."

Natsu then watched the woman go into the bottom drawer of the little metal cart and pull out a large box, containing dozens of issues of the magazine.

"Here!" She handed him the paper.

"Thanks!" Natsu smiled his toothy grin and gently took the paper from her hands. He dug some money out of his pockets and handed it to her.

"No, thank _you_!" She nodded and glanced at the boy with a sparkle in her eyes. "Just for the record, you and Lucy Heartfilia seem to make a great team. Don't let her go." The woman pushed some of her dark hair behind her ear and put the box back where she found it. "Have a good night."

"You too…" Natsu said uncharacteristically unsure as he left the stand, staring at the cover of the magazine. "Lucy Heartfilia? Wasn't…. wasn't that the heiress? It can't be." He whispered to himself and sure enough, on the second page, the _heiress_ stared back at him. There was an interview of her, himself and happy. Apparently, they were at the heiress' house. He started the short read:

_Jason: Cool! Cool! Cool! I'm here with the three musketeers of Fairy Tail! The dragon himself, Natsu Dragneel, the princess of the stars, Lucy Heartfilia, and cute, but fierce, Happy! Cool~!_

_Natsu: Yo!_

_Lucy: Hello!_

_Happy: Hi._

_Jason: So, we are in the quarters of the celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia! It took a lot of work to get us in here but it was worth it for such a huge scoop! This is a nice little place you got here! Strawberry Street has definitely done you well! So, you guys hang out here often? It is so cool not to!_

_Natsu: Yeah! Of course we hang out here often. Lucy is here! _

_Lucy: Mhm. They sometimes take the 'make yourself at home' a little too far…_

_Happy: Oh come on Lushi. You know you love us here. _

_Natsu: Yeah, Lucy. Lighten up._

_Happy: We love the food here too and the bed is so soft._

_Lucy: See what I mean? _

_Jason: Cool, cool, cool! Now, do you guys train here? Any games? Oo any secrets?_

_Lucy: S-secrets? Well we uh…_

_Natsu: Of course we train here! Lucy doesn't allow us to play games anymore, especially after what happened last time. _

_Happy: Yeah, Lucy was pretty mad. _

_Lucy: Anyone would be mad if you burned half of their wardrobe!_

_Natsu: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now Lucy, you have a lot of clothes already. It was like nothing happened. _

_Lucy: Tell that to my charred skirts at the dump. _

_Jason: Uh-oh! The trio is getting ready to rumble!_

_Lucy: No, we are not. _

_Happy: Yeah, we don't fight each other. Natsu would never hurt Lucy anyway._

_Jason: Oh cool, cool, cool! Why's that?_

_Happy: Because he li-!"_

_Natsu: Because she's my teammate! You don't hurt your best friend. Right, Luce?_

_Lucy: Yup! I would never want to hurt Natsu or Happy either. It wouldn't be right._

_Jason: So! Back to before! Any secrets you would like to tell your fans out there?_

_Lucy: Nope._

_Natsu: Hehehe. Well… Lucy does like to write._

_Happy: Yeah, we like to read her stories!_

_Lucy: Hey, you guys!_

_Jason: Cool~! Can we sneak a peak?_

_Lucy: No._

_Natsu; Lucy, come on! You want to become a writer don't you?_

_Lucy: They're not done yet!_

_Happy: Come on, Lucy!_

_Natsu: Happy and I read them thousands of time! We like the one about the invisible girl and-_

_Lucy: Wait… I never shared that with you. Natsu… Happy…_

_Happy: Uh-oh._

_Natsu: Uh-oh is right!_

_Lucy: Don't go through my stuff!_

_Jason: Looks like we gotta cut this interview short! The busty blonde is on the loose! Catch you next time!_

He laughed to himself at all the pictures that were in the Sorcerer's Weekly article. This Lucy girl had her arms wrapped around both him and Happy and he looked like he was in pure bliss. Happy looked about as content when Natsu brought home a fish the size of their house! They were standing in front of the girl's apartment too.

"Strawberry Street, huh?" He whispered to himself and stuck the magazine into his pocket.

* * *

Lucy stopped her rushed scribbling at her desk and groaned at the knock at the door. She put down her pen and glanced quickly at Happy. Who could be at the door at 2a.m.?

Lucy creeped to the door just after she grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen. She heard the knock echo again.

"Coming!" She made it to the door and held the pan in a ready position. She twisted the knob and didn't bother to hear or see the person there. She took a swing and hit the victim down, straight in the head. Their body fell limply to the floor and made a loud clutter. Happy stirred in his sleep.

Lucy opened her eyes. She didn't even know she closed them in the first place. "Natsu!" She rolled him over onto his back and muttered to herself about the bruise on his forehead.

"Happy!" Lucy whispered, trying not to wake neighbors. He didn't move.

"Happy!" She tried and failed again.

"Ugh…" she groaned, "Happy!" she yelled.

"W-What!" He shook awake.

"Get over here!" She waved her hand towards herself. "I accidently knocked Natsu out…" She grinned sheepishly.

"Lucy, how does that even happen _accidently_?" Happy flew over and poked the pyro's body.

"I don't know! I didn't know it was him!"

"Hehe it is actually kinda funny…"

Lucy's dilated eyes began to well up with tears. They softened and her lips became tight, trying to control her laughter. Once she looked at Happy's toothy smile she lost it. They both fell around Natsu's body holding their aching sides. Their laughed roared loud enough for Natsu to wake.

"I'm glad you find my pain so enjoyable." Natsu sat up and put a hand to his head, scratching the bump. He saw the blonde he was looking for. _Finally_. He had already gone to two other apartments in the building and wasn't greeted exactly with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lucy laughed and helped him up. "What's up?"

"Well… um… I guess I'm sorry?" Natsu chuckled a bittersweet laugh. "I don't know honestly. I just- needed to find you… I saw this interview," Natsu pulled out the rolled up magazine and showed her the column. She smiled at the copy. "and I just don't know what's going on."

"You really aren't okay, huh?" Lucy handed back the magazine.

"Natsu, are you feeling okay?" Happy asked while perching on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure little buddy. It just feels like I' m in a totally different world! I never knew you, but according to this paper and some other people… I knew you better than myself! I just don't understand!"

Lucy walked into her flat, grabbing her keys and coat. "I think I know what's going on… my momma told me some stories when I as younger… I'm gonna take you somewhere. Come on, Happy! We are going to get to the bottom of this."

"Aye!" Happy shouted and followed her out the door.

"You coming, Natsu?" The blonde turned around.

"Uh, yeah." Natsu shook his head clear. Man, was he lucky to have a friend like her. She's kinda really cool.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll try and update soon!~Lauren**


End file.
